Loki Deceives Knowledge
by MyGloriousPurpose
Summary: After thor's banishment, Kunnandi's world is never the same. Born from odin's head, she has watched Thor and Loki grow into the men who stand before her today. She bonds with the two but always had a distrust towards Loki, and she was right. After the banishment, Loki kidnaps the goddess as vengeance and shows her the true trickery he is capable of. (Kunnandi means wisdom/knowledge


Odin's quest for wisdom was never-ending, and he was willing to pay any price, it seems, for the understanding of life's mysteries that he craves more than anything else. On one occasion, he hanged himself, wounded himself with his spear, and fasted from food and drink for nine days and nights in order to discover the runes.

On another occasion, he ventured to Mimir's Well – which is surely none other than the Well of Urd – amongst the roots of the world-tree Yggdrasil. There dwelt Mimir, a shadowy being whose knowledge of all things was practically unparalleled among the inhabitants of the cosmos. He achieved this status largely by taking his water from the well, whose waters impart this cosmic knowledge.

When Odin arrived, he asked Mimir for a drink from the water. The well's guardian, knowing the value of such a draught and the life of a brave warrior, refused unless the seeker offered an eye in return. Odin – whether straightaway or after anguished deliberation, we can only wonder – gouged out one of his eyes and dropped it into the well. Having made the necessary sacrifice, Mimir dipped his horn into the well and offered the now-one-eyed god a drink. The powerful god trailed his tongue along the horn, feeling a surge of energy erupt in his gullet. He smiled, feeling as though knowledge was coursing through him.

Kunnandi, The protector of Knowledge, is a powerful being who was trapped inside the mind of Odin. After being weakened by The Frost Giant King in battle, Kunnandi scurried away to the darkest parts of her realm, finding shelter in the well. When Mimir found her, She was barely alive. He offered to take her body and allow it to decay and turn into roots of the tree, but have her soul remain inside the Well water. When someone was worthy enough to share the burden of her strength, he would allow them to drink her soul. From there on, she would become a parasite, and feed off of the worthy to regain her strength. Then, she would be reborn. He cast a spell onto her soul, and from that point on, she was immortal.

Odin's knowledge knows no bounds, as Kunnandi lived inside of him he had found that information would come naturally to him. His intelligence was surpassing its original levels. Kunnandi remained in the back of Odin's powerful mind, regaining her strength slowly but surely. She hovered in the bright light, breathing in bits and pieces of her soul, and exhaling the injuries she had received. By the time Kunnandi had fully recovered, Odin was making a big decision. Who would succeed the throne him in ruling Asgard?

That day, Odin had headaches. He assumed it was due to his stress, and sighed in discomfort. He rubbed his temples, trying to soothe some of the pain he was feeling. As the day progressed, the pressure in his head grew. He sat at his throne before his two sons, attempting to tell him his decision. As he opened his mouth, his skull made a distinct crack, and he roared in pain. Thor rushed to Odin in a panic, Loki trailing behind him with other intentions. They aided their father in bringing him to the medics, hoping that they could relieve the pain that Odin felt. They strapped him down, Thor clutched his father's hand as Loki stood in the shadows of the corner. There was one final snap, and then, there she was.

A beam of light erupted from Odin's missing eye, glistening and swirling into the figure of a woman. When the light disappeared, Kunnandi was standing at the foot of the cot, grasping her Lochaber axe. Guards began swarming into the room, holding up spears and preparing to fight if necessary.

"Fear not, gods. I do not mean harm." Kunnandi's voice was sweet yet raspy all at once. She dropped the axe and allowed it to skid across the flood. The room fell silent as all eyes were on her.

"Who are you, girl?" Thor hissed as he held up his hammer. Kunnandi's intense brown eyes stared deep into the soul of Thor, and she immediately recognized him from Odin's memory.

" **I am Kunnandi, Guardian of Knowledge. Yo** u are Thor, God of thunder, are you not?" She questioned with a stern tone of voice. His steely blue eyes widened in surprise, his fist gripped the hammer tighter.

"I am." He spoke deeply from his heart. His eyebrows were furrowed and his face was set in a dark expression.

"And you, standing in the corner." Kunnandi pointed at Loki with a long and nimble finger. "You are Loki, God of Trickery and Betrayal." His expression faltered slightly, his eyes widened and his mouth pressed into a hard line.

"Yes, I am Loki." He confirmed. Odin rose from the cot, gazing at the Being who erupted from his skull. She was a sight to see. Her brown curly hair cascaded down her back to her shoulders like waves of chocolate. Her armor was glistening silver, hugging her voluptuous curves in all the right places. Her tight leather pants clutched onto her muscular legs tightly. A garter on her thigh had a sheath for a small dagger and her boots came to above the knee. The armor on her forearm had the tree of Yggdrasil Coiling around it. Odin's jaw dropped.

"It's you." He breathed. "Your voice, could it be you? The giver of knowledge?"

"It is I, my liege. I thank you for allowing me to dwell within your conscious. Your Knowledge has surpassed many because of me, but now you need to make a decision without the help I have given you. May I leave?"

"How dare you speak to my father that way you wench! Where is your respect?" Thor roared as he smashed his fist against the cot. "You think you can just walk out of here?"

Odin cleared his throat and all eyes were upon him. "It is my choice what we do with our guest." He commanded in a stern tone. He rose from the cot and began to walk towards Kunnandi. He placed his hands on both of her cheeks, smiling into her petite face. "It really is you. How many years has it been?"

"It has been millenniums my liege." Kunnandi spoke soothingly. "You have grown strong my king, you no longer need me for guidance. You have proven yourself worthy enough to have knowledge." Kunnandi brushed her fingers over Odin's hand, causing a faint light to glow as she trailed her fingers along his skin. Odin nodded his head, understanding the silent message that was conveyed.

"Please stay with us, we need you." Odin pleaded, grasping onto the young looking immortal's wrist. She looked upon him in surprise, wondering what was Odin's reasoning for wanting her to remain in Asgard.

"Why would you want her to stay father? You are allowing a being that erupted from your skull to have your hospitality?" Thor demanded as he glided towards the two immortals.

"I don't see why not." Odin snapped at his son, then averted his attention back to Kunnandi. "I need you here, dark times are brewing." Odin pleaded. Kunnandi gazed into the aged face of Odin, considering his offer thoroughly.

"You know that I already know what is going to happen, yes?" Kunnandi whispered with a pained expression.

"Yes, I do."

"Then I shall stay."

"Thor, Loki, come to your father." Odin ordered. Loki emerged from the shadowy corner, eyeing the goddess that stood before him. Thor crossed his arms in defiance as he glared at Kunnandi.

"Take our guest to a bedroom please. See to it that she is comfortable." Odin commanded sternly.

"Yes father." Loki grinned shyly, pondering the ways that this guardian of knowledge could be useful to him. Thor's eyes were smoldering with anger as he stormed towards the door.

"Are you coming?" He demanded as he leaned against the exit. Kunnandi blinked in surprise, raising an eyebrow at the attitude she was receiving.

"Yes, I am." She responded as she floated towards him with Loki trailing beside her. As they traveled the hallway, the only sound that could be heard was the echoing of their footsteps. Thor was visibly tense, his fists were clenched tightly and his face was in a scowl.

"Your heart is warm, God of Thunder. Yet I sense a distrust towards me. You believe I am a threat do you not?" Kunnandi's rich voice vibrated off the walls. Thor froze in his tracks, nearly causing Kunnandi to knock into his armored back. He turned reluctantly, gazing into The immortal being's brown, knowledgeable eyes.

"Who are you? What were you doing inside of my father's conscious?" Thor growled as he faced Kunnandi. The beautiful being exhaled and placed her hands on the God of Thunder's cheeks.

"Close your eyes, young god-and you shall understand." Kunnandi whispered. She pressed her forehead to his, placing memories inside of Thor's mind. He gasped and pulled away from her, panting heavily as he gazed into Kunnandi's warm eyes. "Now you understand." She confirmed. Thor nodded blushing slightly. Embarrassment flooded his head as he led Kunnandi to the east wing of the castle.

Loki was surprisingly quiet, which made Kunnandi feel uneasy. She knows far too well the trickery that he is capable of, regardless if Odin could sense it. His silence meant that he was thinking, and thoughts inside the mind of the God of Mischief are something one should avoid.

When Thor opened the door to the bedroom, Kunnandi's breath was sucked into her throat. A beautiful king sized bed was placed on the far right wall. In Front of her was a wall of windows overlooking the gardens. There were two leather couches next to each other with a dark mahogany coffee table in the center. On the far left there was a bathroom and a closet. Kunnandi wandered over to the bed and ran her hand along the satin blankets. A canopy of silk draped over the bed and wrapped around the headboard.

"This room is luxurious. I thank you for your kindness." Kunnandi smiled shyly. Thor's lip twitched into a grin and nodded.

"If you need anything else, do not hesitate to ask me." He vowed. Kunnandi nodded and focused her gaze out the window as Thor left. Her thoughts were interrupted by a suave voice.

"What are you exactly?" Loki asked from the doorway.

"I cannot answer you, Loki God of Trickery, for I myself do not know. I was born out of the Yggdrasil tree, and since then I have protected its roots. I do know one thing though."

"And what is that?" Loki began to walk towards the immortal woman, his curiosity at its peak.

"I know that I cannot die."

Loki looked at her bewildered. A smirk grew on his face as he began to pace around the leather couch.

"And how do you know that you cannot die?" He questioned while stroking his chin.

"I know because Mimir casted a powerful spell on me that made me into an immortal." Kunnandi boasted while crossing her arms over her chest. A playful smirk twitched onto her lips as she flipped a strand of hair out of her face.

"Shall I test this theory?" Loki questioned while reaching for his belt. His hand came up in a flash revealing a dagger and he threw it full force at Kunnandi. The dagger pierced her skull. The force of the blow caused her to rock on her heels, eventually falling to the ground. Loki erupted in laughter, feeling quite satisfied that he had proved the immortal wrong. As he strode towards the door, Kunnandi groaned.

"What in the Helheim was that?" She hissed. She rose slowly, grasping onto the bed in attempt to stand. She pulled the dagger from her head and covered the open wound. Soon the bleeding slowed to nothing and she shook her head. "I just told you I cannot die. And yet you tried to kill me? Was it for some sort of amusement?" She snarled. Loki was gaping at her in surprise, his green eyes scanned her for an answer.

"You should have been killed!" He gasped.

"What part of immortal spell do you not understand?" Kunnandi snapped while rubbing her head. She inhaled and exhaled in frustration; turning towards the God of Mischief with her eyes aflame. "If you don't mind, I would like to rest. I have not slept in a bed in ages and I would appreciate it if you left me to get comfortable."

"Of course, _Immortal_ , I shall leave you to the comforts of your room." Loki snickered as he bowed his head slightly and headed towards the door.

Kunnandi inhaled sharply; her eyes flashed open. She clutched the covers of her bedding and shot upright, gazing at her surroundings. Two elegant maids were standing at the foot of her bed. In their grasp was a beautiful gown.

"Good morning, Goddess." They greeted the startled immortal with a smile. "Sorry if we awakened you abruptly. The morning meal is being prepped and ready to serve. Our king sent us in to give you proper clothing."

Kunnandi's eyes traveled to the silk garment, gazing at it in wonder. The maids placed it on the edge of her bed and excused themselves from her room. The immortal Being emerged from her slumber and ran her fingers along the silk gown. She undressed quickly, discarding her clothes to the side and folding them neatly. She slipped the dress over her head, whacking the back of her skull with the metal breast plate. She yelped in pain and shook her head as she pulled the dress to her body. She put her arms through the sleeves and tightened the breast plate and arm armor. She wandered over to the mirror to gaze at herself. Her eyes widened in surprise at her reflection. The dress was a long, elegant, minty blue gown. The sleeves were tight to her arms and gold armor covered her forearms. The breastplate had the tree of Yggdrasil in the center and the branches as well as the roots coiled out in every direction, making a V shape at the bottom. Off of her shoulders, two golden leaf brooches held a cape of shear gold that trailed behind her to the floor. She ran her fingers through her long, wavy hair, and slowly twisted her hair into a bun. She tied a golden ribbon around her hair to keep it in place. When she felt satisfied with how she looked, she exhaled with satisfaction.

Her attention was diverted to a quiet knocking sound coming from her door. She turned to see standing in the hallway. A smile grew on his lips as he stepped into the goddesses bedroom.

"You should learn to keep your door closed, Goddess of Knowledge." Thor chuckled. Kunnandi blushed embarrassed and grabbed a piece of fruit that was sitting on the coffee table. She whipped it towards the laughing God which caused him to side step. The fruit whizzed past his golden locks and exploded on the wall behind him. "I didn't see anything you know. I was only teasing." He grinned. Kunnandi blushed embarrassed and she muttered aggressively under her breath.

"If I ever catch you snooping you will lose an eye." She snapped. Thor looked at her surprised, wondering if she meant that as a cruel joke about Odin. Soon Kunnandi began to giggle and Thor let out a hesitant laugh. "I was only teasing!" She mocked the God of Thunder. He rolled his eyes playfully and shook his head.

"Well now that we've eliminated formalities, why don't we get something to eat?" He asked. Kunnandi grinned and glided towards the door, jokingly shoving Thor to the side as she stepped into the hallway.

"Are you coming?" She called as she began to walk down the long golden corridor.

" You do know you're going the wrong way, right?" Thor laughed as he headed in the opposite direction. Kunnandi looked at him slightly embarrassed but quickly masked it by puffing out her chest.

"Of course! I knew that!" She said confidently as she shuffled over to the right direction. The two Gods walked together in silence before Thor asked a question.

" So those memory you put in my head-" He began, his face became cold and his eyes were serious. "What were they exactly?"

Kunnandi stopped in her tracks and sighed. She shook her head and placed her hand on her cheek, her other arm wrapped around her waist. "Those were the images of you and your brother growing up together over the years, " She whispered.

"I thought so." He mumbled under his breath. "And the things that father thought, he believes that is what's best for me?"

"Odin cares a lot about you. He fears for the safety of Asgard for your brother has a dark plan. I am uncertain of what will happen exactly, but I know you shall face a great challenge to overcome Asgards greatest threat."

"I don't understand the meaning of this. Loki has always been a kind, thoughtful brother. He has been there for me when no one else has. How could he of all gods have a darkness in him?" He growled frustrated, then sighed. Kunnandi realized that it was a touchy subject, for no one understood the darker intentions of Loki. As they rounded a corner, two massive golden doors stood before them. Thor grabbed a jewel encrusted handle and opened the door. Kunnandi stepped in to see Odin and Frigga sitting at a banquet sized table. A white tablecloth draped over the dark mahogany and fine, gold and white china, was placed at each seat. Kunnandi wandered inside timidly behind Thor. She found herself a seat and sat herself quietly.

"So, you are the Guardian of Knowledge yes?" Frigga asked.

"I am, your majesty." Kunnandi used a formal tone of voice. She sat up straight and adjusted the forearm armor.

"I see you have been properly dressed, are you comfortable in your new attire."

" I am, your majesty." Kunnandi repeated herself. Frigga smiled and placed her hand on the shoulder of Odin.

"I'm sure Odin and you have many stories that you could talk about." Odin laughed a throaty laugh as he ate the meal being placed in front of him.

"We do, but we won't." Odin grinned.

"Father could you re-frame from flirting with your mind child?" Loki groaned in annoyance as he entered the room. As he entered, a devilish grin snaked across his face as he made eye contact with Kunnandi. She glared at him hard, feeling much distaste for Loki's action from the previous night. Odin's eye went into a narrow slit as he gazed at his adopted son.

"There no need for your sour attitude." Odin snapped.

Kunnandi began to slouch in her chair, feeling uncomfortable.

"I don't understand why we are all eating together. We haven't done this since I was a boy." Loki mumbled as he slouched in his chair. They ate in silence, no one uttered a single word after Loki's attitude. Kunnandi finished quickly, then rose to excuse herself.

"Thank you for the meal. I am grateful to have dined in your presence. May I excuse myself?" She asked politely. Frigga smiled and nodded. Kunnandi bowed her head slightly and exited the dining room. She wanted nothing more than a hot bath. She gazed at the looming gold corridor and her eyes scanned the intricate architecture.

"Is this entire palace made of gold?" She asked herself while running her fingers along the wall.

"Yes, actually. It is." Loki snickered. Kunnandi whirled around in surprise to see the god of trickery standing in the middle of the hallway.

"Do you enjoy snooping around and following others?" She sneered. Loki let out a husky laugh, throwing his head back slightly and folding his arms around his stomach. Kunnandi eyed the dark leathered uniform, noticing accents of green here and there. It hugged his toned body beautifully.

"I am a curious God when it comes to things that could be useful to me." He grinned wickedly. Kunnandi stepped forward and placed her hands on her hips.

"And how would I, _Mortal god,_ Be useful to you?" She hissed.

"Now where's the fun in telling you?" He teased.

Kunnandi flushed with anger pooling inside her stomach. "I refuse to take part in your devious plans." She snapped. Loki grinned while folding his arm over his chest, giving himself a powerful appearance.

"You see though, I am not asking you, _immortal,_ I am telling you. You WILL be a part in my plan whether you come willingly or not." He growled the last sentence while pacing around Kunnandi. A dark feeling settled into Kunnandi as a chill ran up her spine. Loki chuckled darkly and paused behind the immortal Being. "Even if you _think_ you have a choice in this manner, you don't. Accept your fate, goddess. From this day forward you belong to me, and you will show me absolute loyalty." The tone in his voice was serious and cold. The only thing Kunnandi could do, was try and mask the trembling fear that emanated from her. Loki turned on his heels and began to walk down the hallway, laughing to himself quietly.

"Wait," Kunnandi called. Loki paused and peaked over his shoulder to see the Goddess walking quickly towards him. He turned around, looking her in the eye as he gave her a questioning grin. Kunnandi rose her hand high, and then,the echoing sound of the slap swept through the corridor. Loki's head was jerked to the side as her hand made contact. She stood there stunned for a moment, processing what she did.

"That's for killing me yesterday." She hissed through clenched teeth. Loki slowly turned his head to face the young goddess. Loki grinned slowly and wiped his bleeding lip with the back of his hand.

"Oh darling, you shouldn't have done that." Loki snickered.

"Brother, where are you?" Thor called, interrupting the tension brewing between the two Gods. Loki pushed past Kunnandi and swaggered towards the throne room where the voice of his brother was coming from, knowing that the curious goddess was watching his every step. Kunnandi inhaled sharply, feeling as though her lungs were being constricted by Loki's presence. She attempted to calm her breathing as she rushed to her bedroom and slamming the door, hoping that she would not have to see Loki for the rest of the day.

Later on in the afternoon as Kunnandi scanned through the mountains of books sprawled out messily on her book shelf, there was a sudden knocking on the door. A quizzical expression flashed across her face as she reluctantly walked towards the door. She grasped the handle and gently pulled, revealing a grinning Thor. She smirked with a devious grin and placed her hand on her hip.

"And what do I owe this honor?" She chuckled as she let Thor into her room.

"I wanted to go spare. I thought that you'd like to tag along." His smile was from ear to ear he was so excited. Kunnandi paused for a moment, her eyes flashed with fear for a fraction of a second, feeling nervous.

"I would enjoy some combat but I am feeling under the weather today and I don't know if I would be interesting-"  
"Come now, you have been locked away inside the brilliant mind of my father. You don't want to stretch the _old_ muscles?"

"Are you implying, God of Thunder, that I am old?" Kunnandi smirked while folding her arms over her chest. Thor grinned a million dollar smile and shook his head.

" _Of course not!_ I just believe that if you are this all knowing Being that you would know how to fight." He teased with a slight sass in his tone. Kunnandi raised an eyebrow and placed a hand on her hip.

"I do not wish to end up killing you by mistake. Being that you are _mortal_ and all." Kunnandi snarked back. Thor roared in laughter as he clapped his hands.

"I enjoy your spark. Come, let us put 'our money where our mouths are' as humans would say." Kunnandi grinned and nodded in agreement.

"Let me change into armor please. Wait here." Kunnandi scrambled to her dresser and pulled out her armor. A rush of energy surged through her as she grasped onto the cold silver. She hurried into the bathroom and quickly changed into her armor. She tightened the leather strings of her breast plate in a hurry and tightened her hair into a ponytail to keep it out of her face. She slipped on her leather pants and pulled her armored leather boots on as well. She slid her arms into her forearm armor and finally attached her garter with the dagger.

She opened the door of her bathroom to see Thor was holding her lochaber axe. Her eyes narrowed into slits as she gazed between her beloved weapon and Thor.

"It is quite beautiful. What is it made out of?" Thor asked as he ran his finger along the blade, sparking a drop of blood to ooze from his finger tip.

"It is made from a root of the sacred Yggdrasil tree. The metal was hand crafted by myself melting a meteor and shaping it into its curved, sharp, blade." Kunnandi held her arm out and the blade whipped across the room into her hand.

"Alright, where are we going?" She asked as she headed out the door into the hall. Thor hurried along side her and explained they would be sparing in the mountain. As they exited the castle Kunnandi stared up into the bright blue sky. She paused, closing her eyes and allowing the suns rays to dance across her pale skin. She inhaled deeply, feeling the energy of this world vibrating under her feet. She felt herself becoming connected, as though her feet were sprouting roots and burrowing deep into the ground. She exhaled a deep breath and slowly opened her eyes. Thor was looking at her with a questioning stare, then jokingly shoved against her shoulder.

"Did you hear a single thing I said to you?" He asked. Kunnandi blushed embarrassed but shook her head no.

"I said we have to fly there to get there."

"I cannot fly." She whispered under her breath. Thor chuckled and held out his hand. A low metallic noise began to ring through the air, until it began to grow louder and louder until finally, a hammer was in Thor's grasp. Kunnandi gazed at it in wonder as she walked towards the God. Her hands reached out to touch the hammer, but Thor pulled away reluctantly.

"Careful now, it is heavy." He cautioned as he held the hammer out to her. She gripped the hilt tightly yet when Thor let go, her whole body plummeted towards the ground and landed with a thud. Thor erupted in laughter as he patted Kunnandi's back in amusement. She struggled against the weight and attempted to lift it, yet failed. Then, the memory of the hammer came back to her.

"And here I am believing Loki is the God of Mischief." Kunnandi muttered under her breath as Thor lifted the hammer and helped her stand. "What does this bloody hammer have to do with flying?" She hissed.

"I use it to fly of course. And here I am believing you are the all knowing Goddess." Thor mocked. Thor's eyes were ablaze as he looked into the petite face of the goddess, Kunnandi could tell that her Loki comment wasn't settling well. She sighed and shook her head.

"I do not trust people who do not talk, are keep to themselves, I'm sorry. but if you trust your brother, I shall learn to do the same." She assured him. Thor grinned and held his arm towards the Goddess and nodded his head in encouragement.

"Go on then, take my hand." He grinned. Kunnandi grabbed his forearm and he pulled her towards him. Her head hit his metal breast plate hard, and his strong arm wrapped around her waist. "Hold on!" He warned as he began swinging the harmor in a circle. and with that they were abruptly in the air. Kunnandi yelped in surprise and held on tightly. She was too frighten to look down. She looked up into the sky again and felt herself drifting into a mesmerized state. They landed gently and Kunnandi's eyes followed the distant tree line over the broad shoulder of Thor. She stepped away from him and gazed at her surroundings. Acres and acres of grassfield stretched as far as she could see. The trees seemed to outline their battlefield, surrounding the perimeter. Mountains stretched tall above them, giving Kunnandi a sort of caged feeling.

"Are you two ready?" A suave voice interrupted Kunnandi's trance. A chill ran down her spine as she reluctantly turned to see Loki's green eyes baring into her own.

"Why is he here?" Kunnandi hissed while taking a defensive crouch. She clutched her weapon in her fist and intensified her gaze.

"This was his idea. Did I forget to mention that?" Thor muttered to himself. "As future king, you would think my memory would be better." Thor grinned. Kunnandi raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Odin decided to choose you to succeed him?" Kunnandi asked. Thor nodded with a grin. She smiled with relief and ran to the Thunder God, throwing her arms around him and squealing happily. "I knew it. I knew he would pick the right choice." She whispered to him. She pulled back and he placed his hand on her cheek.

"I am grateful to have the honor but I can't say that I am surprised." Thor boasted. Loki cleared his throat and looked between the two.

"I am proud of my brother. He deserves to have the throne." Loki assured us. His presence was different. More innocent, and reserved. Kunnandi did not like the feeling that was brewing within her. She was scared to say the least. For she knew all along that the innocent, doe eyed looks Loki would give to others were false. She knew the real him, and it terrified her to know that if she thought for one second she could convince anyone that Loki was a truly untrustworthy man, she was wrong. He acted like the sweet younger brother that Thor wanted, for his true intentions were to remain a secret. "I suggested we spared in honor of my brother, it is his favorite pastime and I wish I could truly express how happy I am for you, Brother." Loki smiled shyly and placed his hand on the side of Thor's neck. "You deserve this." he insisted. Thor nodded with a grin and patted his brother's shoulder.

"Thank you brother. It means a lot to me." He grinned. "Now let us begin!" he shouted. Kunnandi took several steps back as she held her weapon tightly, waiting for the first move to strike. Thor was the first to lunge at her, and she blocked with ease, holding the hilt of her Lochaber axe against the hammer. She pushed him back, but he was quick. He came back with an intent to hit, and was brutally successful. His hammer struck her stomach, causing the Goddess to fly across the field. she landed meters away, rolling in dirt.

"Is that the best you can do?" Thor called as he leaped in the air and held his hammer above his head. Lightning began to flicker above him, striking his hammer and buzzing around the head. Kunnandi rolled to the side, just missing the lethal strike. She stood abruptly and closed her eyes. She inhaled and felt the earth buzzing below her. Loki appeared in front of her, holding a golden staff up. Kunnandi brought up her lochaber, slicing at his armor, skimming the breast plate.

"I expected you to be better!" Thor shouted as he threw his hammer. Kunnandi swung her weapon in front of her, causing the hammer to hit the long wooden shaft. Her body was once again propelled backwards, causing her to be pushed into the forest. She smashed several trees in have before she finally stopped. She groaned in pain and rubbed her head, feeling a warm, metallic smelling liquid run down her forehead. She rose and shook her head. she knelt, placing her hand on the dirt. The buzzing was powerful, and she began to sync her energy to the heartbeat of Asgard. A burst of energy erupted from her and she could feel power coursing through her. Suddenly Thor's hammer began to fly in the direction of the field, and Kunnandi knew that Thor was summoning it. Kunnandi began to sprint, gaining speed at a rapid rate. She leapt high, grabbing the handle of the hammer, allowing the object to drag her to Thor. Abruptly she was in the field, and She could see the surprised look on Thor's face as she let go of the hammer, and swung up her weapon. She called out a warrior cry and brought the hilt of her weapon down on Thor's head, hard. He recoiled back several feet before his hammer was in his grasp.

"Impressive!" He called with a smirk as he rose. Kunnandi ignored him and turned her attention to Loki; his eyes were ignited with delight. She stomped, and the earth began to rumble. Thor and Loki looked between one another and began to step back. She dropped her weapon and brought her hands into tight fists at her waist. She made a pushing motion and the earth began to crack beneath her. Soon, pillars of rocks began to float around her. She stomped again and the rocks began flying in all directions, smashing right into Loki and Thor. She summoned her weapon and stabbed it into the ground. Two cracks began to form and followed both Thor and Loki. When they landed, the crack swallowed them up to their waists. Kunnandi, whose hands were in front of her swirled in fists, causing Loki and Thor to be pulled towards her. As the looked upon her, she swung up her weapon, ready to slice their throats, and stopped just before she hit Loki's neck. She giggled and dropped her weapon, laughing at the stunned expressions of the two Gods. Slowly the ground seem to spit them out, and they were able to stand.

"You should have seen the expression on your faces!" She laughed as tears formed in her eyes. Suddenly, she was tackled to the ground. Her head smashed against the dirt and she looked up to see Loki straddling her. He held his staff up and twirled it above his head. As he was about to strike her, Kunnandi Swung her arm, causing the weapon to be projected from Loki's hand. Fear was pooling into her stomach and she was losing concentration. Her abilities began to weaken as she reached for her spear. She commanded it to come to her, just in time to block a strike from Loki's fists. Loki knocked the weapon out of her hands and she stared at him helplessly. Fear flickered in her eyes as Loki grinned wickedly. Thor rushed over and Loki stood quickly, masking his dark expression with something more innocent.

"I think you are out of practice, Goddess!" Thor teased as he stood next to his brother. "Though I am very impressed with what you showed us. I have never seen something like that before."

Loki reached his hand down towards Kunnandi, encouraging her to take it. Her eyes still reflected fear, which fueled the inner hunger Loki had deep inside of him. She took it hesitantly, feeling the warm, rough skin of Loki's hand. He pulled her up gently; she could not look him in the eye for she still trembled in his presence. He was eyeing her hard, feeling a new passion erupt inside of him.

"I think it's time we washed up. Shall we return?' Thor asked. He summoned his hammer and began twirling it. "Would you like to come with me or go with Loki?" Thor asked with a smirk. As Kunnandi opened her mouth to answer, Loki did it for her.

"I will take her with me brother. You need to get ready for your coronation tomorrow." Loki smiled. Thor nodded in agreement and then, he was gone. Kunnandi swallowed nervously but attempted to remain as calm as possible.

"So-"

"If you so much as lay a finger on me, you will regret that decision the moment your skin touches mine." Kunnandi threatened. Loki rose an eyebrow in surprise, then grinned.

"Well if you are going to put it that way," Loki snickered as his hand reached towards her. Her weapon came up fast, slicing his hand clean off. Loki looked up into her eyes with astonishment, then disappeared. Kunnandi's eyes widened as she reached towards the area the god was standing in.

"Miss me?" His breath tickled the back of her neck and she jumped in surprise.

"But, I just-..you were-" The Goddess stammered, unable to comprehend what just took place.

"It's a nifty party trick I learned. It comes in handy with a numerous amount of things." Loki circled around her until he was standing several inches away from her face. Her eyes looked down at the ground, attempting to avoid eye contact. "I am actually more interested in what you are capable of doing. So why don't we continue?" Loki demanded more than asked.

"No." Kunnandi hissed. Loki sighed and turned away from her. In the next instant, she was struck with the back of Loki's forearm armor, causing her to be propelled backwards. She dug her heels into the dirt causing her to skid. Anger pooled in her stomach as she wiped the blood that dripped from her lip. She twisted her hand, causing Loki to be projected towards her. He stopped just inches from her, his eyes wide in surprise.

"You're telekinetic?" He asked in disbelief. Kunnandi made a choking gesture restricting Loki's limbs. She swung her arm back, and threw him. She stomped and a pointed rock jutted out from under her feet. she placed her arms behind her, palms facing the forest, and she projected herself towards him. He landed with a thud, and Kunnandi lept off the rock, swung up her Lochaber and stabbed next to the God's head. Loki opened his mouth to say something until Kunnandi held her hand to the side. Dozens of rocks formed around her glove. She held her arm high, then she smashed the ground. A massive, earth shattering, explosion erupted causing the two gods to be projected into the air. Loki groaned in pain, shakily emerging from the rubble. He brushed himself off and clapped in amusement. Kunnandi kneeled, limbs trembling as she looked up into the face of Loki. He slowly faded to nothing, and she gasped.

"No.." She whispered under her breathe.

"What a wonderful display of power." Loki cooed as he reveal himself from behind a tree. "That last one was a little unnecessary though wasn't? After all, I don't think you would want to kill me now, would you?" He boasted while slipping his hand underneath the immortal being's chin. "Right now I am still loved by the people of Asgard. If you kill me, you surely will suffer for the rest of your immortal life." He cautioned. Kunnandi spit blood on to Loki's hand.

"Remove your hand at once before I break it." She growled. Loki grabbed her armor and hoisted her up.

"You're in no place to threaten, fragile goddess. Despite you being powerful, you have issues controlling it aren't you? Being locked up for millenniums, not being able to practice your abilities. Oh don't think I didn't notice, Kunnandi. You are a lot weaker than you think you are."

Kunnandi shivered at the way her name rolled off of his tongue. Frustration began to boil inside of her as she wanted nothing more to show him what true power she possessed, yet she could do nothing, because he was right. She struggled to control her abilities. The farther away from the Yggdrasil tree, the harder it is to sync herself in the world she is in. When that happens, she needs to find harmony. She was designed for the Yggdrasil tree alone, and was not used to being in another dimension.

"Come along now. We must return quickly before Thor begins to worry." Loki whistled, and suddenly a hovering scooter appeared in front of him. He hopped on, waiting For kunnandi to approach him. "Well?" His tone darkened as well as his face.

"I will find my own way back to the castle." She hissed. She stormed towards the forest, wanting nothing more than to slash the throat of the Trickster God. Loki appeared before her fast, grabbing her by the elbow and pulled her to his chest. She gazed at him in disbelief, not sure of what to do. He leaned in close, bringing his soft lips to the shell of her ear.

"You're spirit is strong now, I can't wait until I break you." His breath tickled her as he trailed his tongue lightly behind her ear. Kunnandi jerked out of his grasp and punched him in the jaw. He recoiled backwards and vanished. She knew it was a clone, there was no way Loki would have the courage to do that to her, would he? She blinked nervously, trailing her fingers along the sensual, moist touch from the silver tongued god. She had no time to stand around looking for the trickster, so she darted into the thick brush of the forest.

Kunnandi arrived late in the evening, entering the front gates of Asgard while looking upon the towering arches of gold. They coiled with intricate designs and met at a rounded peak all throughout the castle. She entered the main foyer with a limp; she attempted to figure out which direction her sleeping quarters were as she hurried down the right corridor. After several flights of stairs and numerous hallways, she found her way to her bedroom. She hurried in quickly, not wanting to bring attention to herself because she did not want to receive anymore trouble. As she entered her room, she sighed with relief. She reached behind her, attempting to loosen the tight leather strings that held her breast plate in place. She felt muscles deep inside her clench as she thought about Loki's sensual gesture and she shuddered with excitement. Never has she felt this way before and she could not control her emotions.

"Where have you been?" A dark, raspy voice spoke. Kunnandi froze to see Thor lounging on the leather couch against the glass window.

"I wanted to explore the mountain range and told Loki to go ahead without me. The woods of Asgard are absolutely stunning." She lied as she pulled a leaf out from her hair.

"Father sent a search party looking for you. You had all of us worried sick," Thor rose from the couch and began to walk towards her as she continued to fumble with the leather strings.

"I apologize for the inconvenience but worrying over me will do no one any good." Kunnandi said in a stern tone as she turned away from the thunder god. He placed his hand on her shoulder and she reluctantly turned her head to meet his steely gaze.

"Father needs you, Kunnandi. We cannot afford to lose you in his time of need." Thor was serious. No trace of amusement could be found. "You're bleeding, warrior. These are fresh wounds as well. Did something happen?" Thor asked with concern. Rather than try for the hundredth time to explain Loki is an evil individual, she lied.

"Some branches smacked me along the way. I was so mesmerized I didn't see it coming." Kunnandi muttered under her breath.

"Well, fortunately they are minor wounds because When I become king tomorrow, I will need _someone_ to be my servant." He joked. He cracked his million dollar smile and Kunnandi grinned. She removed his hand from her shoulder and turned to face him. She held his hand in her grasp, patting the back of his knuckles affectionately.

"You will make a glorious king, Thor." Kunnandi assured him. "But if you think for a second that I will be your servant, you have another thing coming." She snarled with false aggression. They both erupted in laughter, their voices echoing off the walls of the quant bedroom. Thor placed his hand on the side of her neck gently, looking into her brown eyes.

"I feel as though I've known you all my life, like an older sister I never knew I had." Thor explained. Kunnandi grinned, then sighed.

"Well where do you think Odin got his sense of humor?" She teased. "A lot of things that Odin said came from my knowledge. I've watched you grow into the man that stands before me today and I've known since the moment Odin laid eyes on you, that you would be king. So, yes. I am like an older sister that you never met." Kunnandi smiled. Thor dropped his hand to his side and continued to smile. Suddenly realization dawned onto him and he rushed towards the door.

"What's going on?" Kunnandi called as she hurried behind him.

"You stay in your room, I have to alert father of you safe return." Thor sprinted down the hallway, disappearing as he rounded the corridor.

Kunnandi returned to her bedroom quickly. She did not want to face Loki tonight. She slammed the door behind her, locking it tightly. She hurried into her bathroom and locked the door as well. She began to strip, feeling a slight tinge of pain here and there. Her breast plate fell with a clatter and she gazed at herself in the mirror. Bruises covered her hips and ribs. Her breasts seemed to be swollen and sore as well. Her shoulders were splattered in blood and cuts. She removed her pants and boots, and finally her forearm armor. She let the metal fall against the floor as she hurried to run a bath. She turned towards the mirror again, untying the ribbon around her hair and letting it fall to the ground. She grabbed her lower lip and pulled on it, looking for any cuts that could have formed. Fortunately for her most of her wounds were healing at a rapid pace, but since they were not fatal, it would take a lot longer for them to heal.

Her eyes traveled to the steam coiling out from the tub and felt a sense of urgency as she hurried over to the bath. She dipped on foot in and winced slightly. The open wounds and dirt caused the warm water to sting.

Reluctantly, she lowered her body into the bath. Her hand covered her mouth as she attempted to cover her scream. She sat there, adjusting to the pain and readying herself to clean her body. Her head leaned against the mouth of the tub as she began to scrub. She cleansed the dirt from her body and massage a cucumber honey scented shampoo into her hair. She dipped her head back and rung her hair out under the water, making sure every last drop of Shampoo was in the water. She sighed contently, feeling as a massive weight was lifted off of her shoulders.

There was a sudden crash noise from her bedroom, and Kunnandi felt fear swirl into her stomach. She held up her hand and a towel flew into her grasp. She stood up and wrapped the towel around her. She opened her window and summoned her weapon to her. It flew through the sky at a rapid pace, and landed gently into her palm. She stepped out of the bathtub on to the tile, and readied herself. She used her telekinesis to unlock the door quietly, then, she turned the handle. She kicked the door open and held up her lochaber.

Standing before her was Odin. Kunnandi sighed with relief and dropped her axe.

"My liege, to what do I owe this honor?" Kunnandi asked as she kneeled.

"I wanted to make sure you arrived safely. I hear you did some exploring?" He asked with a skeptical tone. Kunnandi nodded her head, hoping Odin wouldn't ask too many questions.

"Yes my king, I decided to explore the wood of Asgard in order to sync myself with it's energy."

Odin nodded his head and paced back and forth. "This has nothing to do with Loki, does it?" He asked.

"No your majesty. He offered to take me back but I refused because I wanted to connect myself to the nature of this world."

"It has nothing to do with how you believe he has a dark heart?"

"No my liege. I apologize if those thoughts offended you. I have a hard time trusting a frost giant for obvious reasons."

"Ah yes. He does not know of this so please, do not repeat it. He must find out from me." Odin paused in front of the soaking goddess and placed his hand on her wet hair.

"Get some rest. Tomorrow is Thor's big day." Odin smiled and headed towards the door. "I will send in proper attire for you." He called as he exited her room.

Kunnandi sighed with relief as she looked to see a white night gown draped on her bed. She dropped her towel and wrapped it around her hair to dry it. She grabbed the night gown and pulled it over her head. The material was a warm, soft fleece on the inside, soft silk on the outside. She inhaled and exhaled feeling satisfied with the level of comfort. She turned off the lights, slipped into bed, and slowly fell into a deep slumber.

Kunnandi awoke to the sun streaming through the massive windows. She rubbed her eyes and looked to see that a beautiful a-line gown was draped on her bedroom door. Around the waist up to the breasts there was an intricate designs of the Yggdrasil tree in greens and browns. The dress was a V-neck shape and had thin straps that criss crossed in the back. Flecks of green and gold glimmered in the light. Next to the dress was a long sleeved green cape that touched the ground. On the back it had the mighty snake in gold that Kunnandi has fought off on numerous occasions to protect the tree. She grabbed the dress and cape and placed them on her bed. She slipped the nightgown over her head and discarded it to the side. She grabbed the dress and pulled it up and over her head. She tightened the strings in the back and flattened it to her body. She pulled her arms through the sleeves of the cape and it trailed behind her. On her dresser were a pair of dark green flats as well as a bracelet with a snake coiling around itself. It's emerald eyes glistened in the light. Next to that there was a golden branch crown with emerald leaves.

As she reached towards the crown, two maids entered her room.

"Good morning m'lady. We are here to help you get ready for the coronation." In their grasps were a chair, and a black bag. They placed the chair down in front Kunnandi and gestured her to sit. She sat down and closed her eyes, allowing herself to relax as the maids went to work. One of them pulled her hair into a tight Dutch braid, then twisted the hair around itself to form a puffy bun. She gently placed the crown on her head and smoothed out any flyaway hairs. The other maid began to put eye shadow out Kunnandi. A delicate gold color with a dark brown on the outer corners was placed on Kunnandi as well as brown eyeliner and mascara. The maid slipped the bracelet onto her wrist, and then she was ready. They helped her put her shoes on and she summoned her weapon to her.

"do I look presentable for this occasion?" Kunnandi asked. The maids smiled and nodded and began walking her to the throne room.

Kunnandi entered and saw thousands of citizens of Asgard all crowded together on either side of a path that led to Odin. The two maids held up Kunnandi's cape as she stood tall and walked down the aisle. She noticed for the first time four warriors who she recognized as Hogun, Fandral, and Volstagg. They looked upon Kunnandi and smiled politely. Odin must have told them of her existence. On the left there was Frigga, Sif, and Loki. Loki and Kunnandi locked eyes, and Loki licked his lips with a grin. His eyes trailed her gown, and then met her eyes with an even more intense gaze. Kunnandi began to blush embarrassed and looked away to see Odin sitting on his chair. She smiled at him and he nodded in acknowledgement. Kunnandi took her place next to Loki and stood rigidly.

"What a lovely gown." Loki whispered to her. "I knew I picked out the right one." Kunnandi looked at him in disbelief.

"You picked this out?"

"Darling, do you realize you are wearing my colors? I was chosen to help In the design process. I thought you'd look best wearing a little piece of me."

Kunnandi's eyes trailed Loki's uniform. He was right. He wore a dark green and black leathered Shirt and pants as well as black boots. Golden mosaic looking tiles covered his shoulders and chest area. Two strips of gold acted like a collar and came up to his neck. On his head was a golden helmet with two horns coming off of it. To complete the entire get up, was a long, green, velvet cape.

"I never asked for this." Kunnandi snapped

"I never said I gave you the choice. You're a part of my plan now. The sooner you understand, the better." Loki whispered. "You will serve me and do whatever I tell you… in all aspects." He smirked. A blush burned the goddesses cheeks as she thought of the other meaning behind those words.

Just then, Thor burst through the golden doors. The crowd cheered and screamed in excitement. He was wearing a silver helmet with falcon wings as well as his long red cape. He was grinning from ear to ear as he swung his hammer around, enticing the crowd to cheer for him. They loved it. They screamed and shouted even louder until Thor reached Odin. He knelt in front of the stairs leading to Odin then, he put down his hammer and took off his helmet. He looked up at Frigga and gave her a wink. Odin stood, and smashed the bottom of his scepter on the golden tile, silencing everyone.

"Thor, Odin's son….Heir to the throne-" Odin began. Kunnandi Looked over to see Loki's lips press into a hard line. His tongue was pushing against the inside of his cheek in anger was palpable. Kunnandi grinned.

"My first born," Odin continued while tearing up. "So long and trusted with the mighty hammer Mjolnir, forged in the heart of a dying star, It's power has no equal. It has the power to destroy, or as a tool to build. Tis a fit companion for a king. I have defended the lives of Asgard, as well as many across the nine different realms."

Kunnandi felt a stirring. She closed her eyes and felt a cold, rigid feeling. She could not identify where she has felt this, but it was all too familiar. She shook her head, figuring that it was just her imagination getting the best of her.

"Do you swear to guard the nine realms?" Odin asked, interrupting Kunnandi's train of thought.

"I swear." Thor spoke in a serious tone. His steely eyes were hard and intense.

"Do you swear, to preserve the peace?"

"I swear."

"Do you pledge to cast aside all selfish ambition and pledge yourself only, to the good of the realm?"

"I swear!" Thor shouted with a grin as he held up his hammer. Loki's face was pressed in a slight scowl as he enviously looked at his older brother.

"Then on this day, I Odin, your father, proclaim you-"Odin paused, staring off into the distance.

 _He felt it too._ Kunnandi thought.

"Frost Giants." Odin and Kunnandi spoke in unison as they saw ice creeping into the ceremonial banners hanging from the ceiling. Odin smashed his scepter against the ground again, unleashing the destroyer onto the frost giants.

Thor, Loki, and Kunnandi sprang into action as the followed Odin to the room where they kept the Frost Giants most destructive weapon under heavy guard.

They entered the darkest part of the palace. Tall, onyx arches looped over head as the hurried down the stairs. They came to an open corridor to find two guards frozen, and the ashy remains of several frost giants. Loki had his innocent look of surprise as they scanned the carnage.

"They must pay for what they've done!" Thor shouted.

"They payed with their lives." Odin muttered. "The casket is here, all is well."

"All is well? They broke into the weapon vault! If they took any of these relics-"

"They didn't...I have a truce with Laufey the king of the frost giants."

"He just broke your truce! They know you are vulnerable." Thor snarled.

"Then what action would you take?"

"I would match to Jotunheim. Fight, break their spirits like you once did."

Odin looked at his son in disbelief. "You're thinking only as a warrior."

"This was an act of war!"

"This is an act of a few doomed to fail." Odin's face was cold.

"Look how far they got!"

"We will find the breach in our defenses and it will be sealed." Odin's voice was calm yet stern. Loki still held his surprised, innocent gaze, quietly watching the fight.

"As king of Asgard-"

"That's enough! You are not king. Not yet." Odin snarled, his patiences clearly diminished. He glided out of the room, leaving the three warriors behind. Thor quickly stormed out, Kunnandi chasing after him, hoping he doesn't do anything stupid.

Kunnandi hustled into a banquet all that Thor barged inside of. As she entered, the God of Thunder flipped a massive golden table with all kinds of fruits onto the floor. He plopped himself on a staircase that led to an outdoor patio.

"Anger blinds you god of thunder." Kunnandi spoke. His eyes snapped towards her, holding a cruel gaze. Kunnandi sat herself down next to him, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"This was meant to happen."

"Doesn't make me feel any better."

Kunnandi sighed. "Charismatic warrior, you have much to learn." Kunnandi rubbed his shoulder soothingly.

"You know, when I first fought the snake around the Yggdrasil tree, I nearly died. Before I was immortal of course. The snake secrets this venom that weakens my power to almost nothing. I become lethargic, and I can't move nearly as well as I normally can, enough dosage could kill me. Mimir had to come and save me. I was utterly useless." The pain of the memory could be heard in her voice. "Mimir forced me to go into the center of the Yggdrasil to learn peace, self awareness, and understanding. I meditated for 30 days before I finally found a connection. Then, when I emerged from the tree, I beat the snake. I kept him from chewing at the roots long enough for the tree to repair itself."

"So what is the point of a of this?"

"That sometimes when things happen unexpectedly, you become stronger."

That's when Loki emerged from a column holding up the roof. Kunnandi grabbed her dagger that she masked under her cape and held it, ready to fight. He seemed delicate for an instant, like he wasn't the true monster that he is.

"It is unwise to be in my company right now brother." Thor warned. Kunnandi sighed and sat back down, rubbing Thor's shoulder again.

"This was to be my day of triumph." He growled. There was a long pause

"It will come," Loki assure him calmly. "In time."

"What's this?" Volstagg asked in disbelief as he, Hogun, Fandral, and Sif entered the banquet hall.

"If it's any consolation, I think you're right." Loki whispered. Kunnandi gave him an astonished glare. "About the frost giants, about Laufey, about everything. If they found a way to penetrate Asgard's defenses once who's to say they won't again with an army?"

The warrior's three began to clean up the food, all eyeing Kunnandi curiously.

"Exactly!" Thor shouted

"There is nothing you can do without defying father." Loki cautioned. They looked at each other, and the idea that Loki was trying to put into Thor's head was implanted.

"No, no no no, I know that look. Don't do it Thor."

"It's The only way to ensure the safety of our world."

"Thor it's madness!"

"Madness? What sort of madness?" Volstagg asked as he cut a piece of cheese from a plate that was knocked to the ground.

"We are going to Jotunheim."

"What?" Volstagg scoffed.

"This is irrational Thor. Remember what I said." Kunnandi cautioned.

"This isn't like a journey to earth where you show up with lightening and thunder and the Mortals worship you like a god." Fandral began with an aggressive tone. "This is Jotunheim!"

"My father fought his way through Jotunheim, took there casket. We'd be going there for answers!" Thor assured them. Loki rubbed his forehead with annoyance, pretending to feel upset.

"It is forbidden!" Sif shouted sternly. Thor laugh and began walking towards his friends with open arms.

"My friends, so you forget what we are capable of?" He asked. "Hogun! Who led you into the most glorious battles?" Thor asked while patting Hogun on the back.

"You did." He responded.

"And Volstagg, who's showed you delicacies so delicious you thought you died and had gone to Valhelm?"

"You did."

"Yes!" Thor laughed while patting Volstag's back.

"And who proved that a maiden could be one of the fiercest warriors this realm has ever known?"

"I did!" Sif said with a hint of sass.

"True, but I supported you!" Thor chuckled. "My friends, we are going to Joldenheim." Thor declared.

The brave warriors rode on horseback across the bifrost bridge to Heimdall, the gates keeper. Tall golden wing like structures that supported the bridge towered over head as they rode. The sun was setting in the distance, majority of the sky was already dark. The warriors dismounted and began to walk towards Heimdall.

"I will handle this." Loki assured them as he stepped in front of Thor towards the Gate's keeper. "Good Heimdall-"

"You're not dressed warmly enough." He interrupted. Loki's expression faltered as he looked into Heimdall's golden eyes.

"I'm sorry?" Loki asked in surprise.

"You think you can deceive me?" Heimdall asked while grasping his sword.

"You must be mistaken-"

"Enough!" Thor interrupted Loki. He stepped in front of his younger brother to speak with Heimdall. Loki's expression dropped as he looked down to the ground.

"Heimdall may we pass?" Thor demanded.

"Never has an enemy slipped my watch until this day. I wish to know how that happened."

"Then tell no one we have gone until we have returned." Thor cautioned. "Understand?" He snapped as he hurried pass the gateskeeper. Loki stood frozen in place as the other warriors went ahead of him. Kunnandi waited, not trusting Loki being in the back of the group.

"What happened? Silver tongue turn to led?" Volstag teased. The other warriors laughed at Loki as he hung his head low, anger clearly brewing in his facial expression. The warriors entered the gate, waiting for Heimdall to open it. Kunnandi stood next to Thor, gazing at the thousands of gold gears on the wall. She turned to see Loki whispering something to Heimdall, and she began to feel uneasy. Heimdall traveled to the middle piece in the room, slipping the tip of the sword into it. The sound of metal on metal rung in her ears as the walls began to spin. The speed grew rapidly, the sphere itself began to turn, causing the pointed top to be in front of the warriors. It began to glow blue, signifying that they can now travel.

"I must warn you, I am sworn to keep this realm safe as a gates keeper. If your return is dangerous to the people of Asgard, I will not let you come back." He warned. Kunnandi couldn't believe she had gotten herself into this situation. She just hopes that the outcome was still the same. That they some how come back safely and Thor ends up in the human world.

"Then we will all die in that wasteland Jotunheim." Fandral muttered.

"Why don't you just leave the bridge open?" Volstag suggested.

"The power of the bridge will eat you, and Joltunheim, destroying all in it's path. It must be closed."

Thor grinned triumphantly, his adrenaline pumping through his veins.

"I have no plans of dying today." He assured them.

Heimdall pressed the sword in the key hold completely, propelling the gods into the sky. Kunnandi almost screamed because of the terror she felt. Her golden cape fluttered behind her as cold air chilled the metal of her armor. She clutched her Lochebar axe for comfort as Loki whizzed past her. He turned his head to look back at her, and winked. Her cheeks felt hot as the landed to the snow covered ground wit a roaring thud.

The wind made the sound of a weeping woman as the warriors stood silently. It was dark, and vacant. The cold was numbing.

"We shouldn't be here." Hogun muttered.

"C'mon. Let's move." Thor commanded. Kunnandi trailed behind the group, Loki slowly made his way next to her.

"Brilliant bloody job." She whispered. "You're idea is going to get us all killed."

"It was not my idea. Thor came to the conclusion himself."

"With you egging him on!" She hissed.

"Well, we all know you cannot die so you have nothing to worry about." Loki assured her. He placed his hand on the back of her neck and squeezed gently. Chills shivered down her spine from his sudden touch. "Relax, goddess. Do not worry." He assured her.

"I rather not watch people I care about die, thank you." She snarled under her breath.

"I didnt know I meant that much to you." Loki teased as he tightened his grip slightly. She yelped quietly as she looked into his intense, green eyes.

There was an eeriness as the group continued to travel amongst shards of buildings. The feeling of fear was palpable amongst the group. Sounds of ice falling to the ground echoed in the distance.

"Something doesn't feel right. Where are they?" Kunnandi spoke.

"I agree with the mind child, where are the giants?" Volstagg asked. He gave Kunnandi a quick glance and Loki dropped his hand from the back of her neck.

"Odin informed us." He grinned. Kunnandi smiled shyly and nodded her head.

"Hiding." Thor answered the question. "Those cowards always do." He spat.

"You've come a long way to die, Asgardians." A frost giants dark voice emerged. Kunnandi's eyes widened. He sounded all too familiar to her. "We know who you are."

"How did your people get into Asgard?" Thor snarled. There was a long pause. Kunnandi knelt, pressing her hand against the ice.

"What are you doing?" Loki yelled at a whispered tone.

"You know I can control earth. I'm trying to feel vibrations to see how many frost giants are here."

Loki raised his eyebrows in surprise, he approved of her resourcefulness.

"There are many traitors in the house of Odin." The giant chuckled darkly.

"Do NOT dishonor my fathers name with your lies!" Roared Thor.

"Your father is a murderer and a thief!" The giant snapped. "And why have you come here? To make peace?" He asked with a petty tone. "You're not for battle. You crave it. You're nothing but a boy, trying to prove himself a man."

" this boy has grown tired of your mockery-"

"That's enough Thor." Kunnandi shouted. All eyes were upon her. The frost giant kings eyes widened when their gazes met.

"You!" He exclaimed. Kunnandi hurried next to Thor, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"There are hundreds of giants here Thor. This isn't going to end well." She cautioned. The Giants began to create weapons out of ice. Taking a stance. Loki hurried next to them, wanting to stick his two cents in as well.

"Thor, listen to the Goddess of Knowledge. Stop. Think. We are out numbered." His voice shook with an urgency.

"Know your place brother and sister." Thor snapped.

"You do not know what your actions will unleash. I do. Go now while I still allow it. Especially you, goddess of knowledge." The frost giant king began to walk towards Thor at a slow, dangerous pace.

"We will accept your most gracious offer." Loki spoke with his most polite tone. He shot a glance to Kunnandi, and fear was the only thing communicated. She began to breathe heavily and so did he. They were scared of what could come. Loki placed his hand on her shoulder and slowly began to step back. "Come on brother." Loki commanded in a stern tone. His hand snaked around Kunnandi's waist, yet she couldn't complain. It gave her a strange sense of comfort. Thor held the frost giants gaze, and turned to meet his friends.

"Run back home little princess." One of the giants mocked. Thor paused, his anger boiling over at that point.

"Damn." Loki muttered. That's when the hammer came out swinging, knocking the frost giant king on his back.

"Next?" Thor asked as he continued to swing his hammer and striking down foe after foe. All the gods sprung into action. Kunnandi twirled her lochebar in her hand, slicing down frost giants. She closed her eyes, trying to connect herself to this world. She heard a click in her head, and she knew she was ready. She stabbed the ground and a piece of a broken stone column came hurtling from behind her into a row of frost giants. She fought smart, not hard. Two giants charged her at the same time. She held her hands on either side of her and commanded the giants to stop. They froze in place and she swung her arms, launching the Giants into the distance.

Suddenly Volstagg shouted in pain, causing all eyes to look upon him.

"Don't let them touch you!" He shouted. Kunnandi noticed Loki backed against a ledge with an angry giant thundering towards him. She screamed out, sprinting to his aid. He began to tremble until the giant lunged towards him. Then, he dissapeared. The giant fell to his death. Kunnandi could see him hiding behind a pillar and she scowled. Her focus returned to fighting, slicing down enemy after enemy. She turned to see Loki getting in on the action, until a giant grabbed his arm. He opened his mouth to scream yet, his eyes widened. His skin began to turn a sickly blue, and the giant looked upon him with confusion. That's when Kunnandi lept in the air and stabbed the giant in the throat.

Loki did not look up to meet her gaze, he continued to stare at his forearm in wonder as it turned back to it's normal pale shade.

Fandral was fighting a giant heroically. He slid under it's legs and stabbed it in the throat, killing it. Suddenly ice erupted from the ground, stabbing him in the shoulder. Loki threw his weapon at the giant killing it as Hogun and Volstag helped remove Fandral from the shards of ice.

"Thor we must go!" Loki screamed.

"Then go!" He laughed as he enjoyed smashing down a giant. He threw his hammer, knocking down dozens of giants before a cracking of ice could be heard. Volstag hoisted Fandral on his shoulders and began looked to see that the cracking ice was some sort of dragon.

"Thor! Run!" He shouted. Thor ignored him and continued to fight. Kunnandi looked between the group, then Thor. She sighed and ran towards the thunder god. She lept in the air, held out her arm as dozens of rocks began to wrap around her hand, and picked a target. As she was about to hit the ground, the dragon like creature came barreling after her, knocking her into a pillar of stone with it's muzzle. She shrieked in pain. Grasping her bleeding ribs.

"Kunnandi!" Loki shouted as he ran towards her. He quickly removed the rubble and helped her stand.

"are you alrigh?" He asked concerned. She looked at him confused as to why he was using an affectionate tone.

"Yes." She finally spoke. She began to limp forward towards Thor until Loki grabbed her arm.

"Stop." He commanded. She turned to see his serious expression. He pulled her to him, hoisting her onto his back quickly. He ran towards the group with Kunnandi bouncing on his back.

"This isn't necessary!". Loki ignored her as the group began to run. The dragon like creature followed them at miraculous speed, barreling after them. Kunnandi knew that she had to do something.

"Drop me." She demanded.

"Are you mad?!" Loki panted as he continued to sprint.

"Do it! I can't die either way!" She shouted. Loki looked her in the eye and he hesitantly placed her on her feet. The group looked at her in fear.

"What are you doing?!" Sif shouted.

"Trust me!"

The beast was gaining on them quickly. Kunnandi closed her eyes, rooting herself deep into the planets core. She inhaled and the earth began to shake. A massive crack erupted and a block of ice the size of the throne room began to float in front of her. Sweat began to build on her forehead as she used her mind to push the ice high into the air. The ground under her feet began to crack under the pressure. The beast leaped into the air, and Kunnandi dropped the block on it, causing it to fall to the pits of Joldenheim. She gasped, clutching her throat as she coughed furiously. Blood dribbled from her nose as she fell to her knees. Loki rushed towards her, placing his hands on her shoulder and helped her stand.

"We need to keep moving." He cooed. He pulled her onto his back and the group quickened it's pace.

Fandral began to laugh in amusement, clapping his hands and grinning from ear to ear. Kunnandi smiled shyly and nodded her head. They reached the ledge they started on, hoping that Thor would come soon.

"Heimdall open the bridge!" Hogun shouted. Lightening struck in the distance and soon, Thor appeared. The group looked at him with fury until they noticed that thousands of frost giants appeared out of thin air. They group was backed to a ledge, hoping that Heindal would save them. The giants began to run towards them until a beam of light was projected down to the ledge. Odin appeared on a massive black horse in all his glory.

"Father! We will finish them together!" Thor shouted excitedly.

"Silence!" Odin hissed. Thor's expression faltered to disappointment as the frost giant king commanded ice to be leveled with Odin.

"Odin, you look weary." He commented.

"Laufey, end this now." Odin commanded.

"Your boy sought this out." He snapped.

"You're right. These are at he actions of a boy. You can handle them however you like. But let us end this, here and now before there is anymore bloodshed." Odin used his strongest voice.

"There can be no more diplomacy now. You'll get what the boy came for. War."

"So be it." Odin responded. The frost giant formed an ice dagger in his hand, attempting to stab Odin, yet failed. Odin released a powerful shock wave of energy before the entire group of warriors as well as himself were sucked up back to Asgard.

"Why did you take us back?!" Thor shouted.

"Do you not understand the consequences of your actions?!" Odin roared.

"Take these two to the healing room. NOW!" He commanded.

"I'm alright My liege. I do no-" Kunnandi began to explain before Odin gave her an intense, threatening gaze. She closed her mouth again and Hogun pulled her onto his back as he, Volstag, Fandral, and Sif hurried to the healers.

When Kunnandi and Fandral were released from the infirmary, they were greeted by Volstag, Hogun, and Sif.

"Loki has an announcement to make." Sif spoke. Kunnandi looked between the group and Fandral, before pushing through the group. Sif lead them to a lodge like room. There was a fire put in the center and gold furniture all around the pit. The walls were orange from the glow of the flames. That's when Loki told us of Thor's banishment.

"We should have stopped him." Volstagg muttered.

"There was no way we could have." Sif retorted.

"At Least he's banished and not dead like we would have been if Odin did not come for us." Fandral spoke.

Loki looked down at his hand again in deep concentration.

"How did the god know?" Volstagg asked in frustration.

"I told him."

"You what?" Fandral demanded.

"I told him to tell Odin if we did not come back after a certain amount of time. I should flog him for taking so long." Loki muttered under his breathe.

"How dare you!" Volstagg shouted.

"I saved our lives, and Thor's. I had no idea father would banish him for this." Loki spoke in a calm manner. Sif stood up urgently and walked towards Loki.

"Loki you must convince old father to change his mind!" She declared frantically.

"Then what? I love Thor more than any of you but he is arrogant, he is reckless, and he is dangerous. You saw how he was today! Is that what Asgard needs from his king?" Loki sneered. He looked around the room and his eyes met Kunnandi's before he stormed towards the door.

"He may speak of the good for Asgard but he has always been jealous of Thor." Sif informed them.

"We should be grateful to him he saved our lives." Volstagg said.

"Laufey said that there are traitors in the house of Odin. A master of magic could bring three Odin's into Asgard."

"Loki has always been a one for mischief but you are talking about something different entirely!" Fandral snapped.

"Do not trust Loki." Kunnandi finally spoke. She gripped the chair she sat upon as she attempted to stand. Sif rushed towards her to help her stand.

"He has a dark heart. I cannot prove it yet, but when I do, you all will be the first to know. Stay vigilant of him." She cautioned. "I'm going to follow him. I need to know what he is up to." And with that she hobbled towards the door. Whispers erupted from the lodge as Kunnandi hurried towards the weapons vault. She knew that Loki figured it out, or was on the verge of it. She grew tired quickly, and cursed her injured body. Then the idea of using her telekinesis to hover came to mind. Her feet gently flew a few inches off the ground as she sliced through the air to the vault. She set her feet down gently and stood where the staircase to the frozen casket was to see Loki.

"Don't." She called out.

"Am I cursed?" He panted. "What am I?"

"You're beautiful, this doesn't change anything." Kunnandi cooed soothingly. She wobbled over to him and placed her hands on his shoulders. She didn't like being affectionate towards him, but she knew this would keep him calm. He still kept his back to her, not even glancing back.

"You're my son." Odin appeared on the staircase, standing tall above the two gods. Loki slowly turned to face them. His skin was a sickening blue, and his face was pressed in a hard scowl. Kunnandi gasped quietly as his reddened eyes locked with hers. She dropped her hands and stepped to the side, allowing the now first giant like god to walk past her.

"What more than that." He hissed. He began to walk towards the king of Asgard with an intent on finding the truth.

"The casket wasn't the only thing you took from Jotunheim that day was it?" He growled.

"No." Odin answered. "After the battle I went into the temple and found a baby. Small, for a giant's offspring. Abandoned, suffering, left to die. It was Laufey's son."

"Laufey's son?" Loki asked, swallowing back tears. His eyes darted around the room frantically searching for an answer. "Why? You were knee deep in the blood of Jotunheim. Why would you take me?"

"It was my idea." Kunnandi spoke. Loki, now back to his usual self, turned to stare at the goddess. She rushed to him, placing herself between Odin and the angry God of Mischief. "I was trapped in Odin's mind at the time. I stopped aging completely and felt a sense of loneliness. When I saw you, I felt as though we could relate. And I felt pity for you. I wanted your companionship. You were cold in Odin's grasp and you were suffering. His paternal instincts took over because I told them to. We decided to save you."

"No." Loki was breathing hard. "You took me for a purpose." His breathing was becoming heavy. He turned to Kunnandi and grabbed her shoulders and shook her. "Tell me!" He shouted as loud as he could. She yelped in surprise, his grasp was strong and his eyes dripped with tears.

"I thought we could unite our kingdoms one day." Odin spoke calmly. "I wanted to bring about an alliance, bring about permanent peace, through you."

Loki furrowed his eyebrows and continued to pant. "What?" He asked almost as soft as a child. He released Kunnandi and rubbed his mouth anxiously.

"But those plans no longer matter." Odin said. Tears began to stream down Loki's face. Tears of anger, confusion, and rage.

"So all I am to you is just another stolen relic. Locked up, here until you might have use for me."

"Don't twist my words."

"You could have told me what I was from the beginning why didn't you?!" Loki demanded.

"You are my son, I wanted to protect you from the truth." Odin said soothingly. More tears spilled down Loki's cheeks.

"What because I-I-I'm some sort of monster that parents tell their children about at night?" He stuttered frantically. Odin began to weaken, falling back to sit. Loki's rage was fuming at this point, ready to burst. "You know now it makes sense that after all these years you favored Thor over me. But no matter how much you loved me, you couldn't have a frost giant sitting on the throne of Asgard." He roared with clenched teeth.

"Loki! Look upon your father he is not well!" Kunnandi shrieked as she ran to Odin's aid. Loki took a step back as he watched his father fall limp. Kunnandi looked up into the cold green eyes of the mischief god. Loki reluctantly grabbed his father's hand, and called for the guards to come. The two gods stepped back as the guards carried Odin away.

Days have passed since Thor's banishment. Odin's health has not changed. Kunnandi has not seen Loki since Odin's decline in health, and she felt worried for him. She decided to seek him out, to check on how he is. She brought her dagger just in case she would need to become violent. She rose from her bed and stretched. She dressed quickly and put the dagger in it's sheath on her garter. She started down the hallway before bumping into her usual maids.

"Could you tell me where Loki's bedroom is?" She asked. The two maids point to a room down the hall on the first door to the right. Kunnandi followed their instructions until she reached his door. She was hesitant at first, But the part of her that had a distaste for Loki was being concealed by her concern. She knocked gingerly, and listened for a response. She waited, wondering what was taking so long.

"Loki?" Kunnandi called. She grasped the handle of his door and gently opened it. The room was dark; shadows danced along the earthy green walls.

"I am not in the mood , it is not wise to be my presence." Loki spoke. Kunnandi looked upon the god, and gasped quietly. He sat at the edge his bed, his shoulders pushed forward and his head hanging low. He wore only his leather pants. His collar bones protruded from his skin and his hands that were draped over his knees were boney. Shadows clung to his bare skin, down his neck, along his bones, and under his jaw.

"I have yet to receive any mischief from you, I am starting to worry." Kunnandi joked. She laughed to herself, hoping Loki would join in too. She was greeted with silence. Loki slowly turned his head to face her, giving her a menacing stare.

"Do you not understand, _immortal_? I said it is unwise to be around me." He hissed.

" I just-"

"You what? Came here to comfort me? That's a laugh." He scoffed. He shook his head while looking at the floor. "Why did you not say anything to me?" He demanded.

"I felt it was not my place to tell you." Kunnandi sighed. Loki rose from the bed and began to walk towards her. His hand rose and found its way around her throat.

"Not your place to tell me?" He demanded as he tightened his grip. Kunnandi's hands grasped Loki's wrist in a panic.

"You were there with him while it all happened. How is it not your place?" He growled.

"I felt your father-"

"He is not my father!" Loki roared, continuing to strangle the goddess in his grasp. "You'll pay for this, goddess." He hissed through clenched teeth.

"Loki- please." She choked as she clawed at his wrist. Her powers were weakening due to lack of concentration. He released her and she fell to the ground coughing and grasping her neck. Loki hurried towards a nightstand, yanking open a drawer and pulling out a vile. He knelt over kunnandi, opened the vile, and grabbed her jaw.

"Drink it!" he commanded. She shook her head trying to remove herself from Loki. he pushed her down, straddled her waist, and pushed his hand against her trachea. Kunnandi reached for her dagger, struggling to grab it's handle until Loki pressed his knee against her wrist, restricting her.

"I'm not asking you." He popped the top off of the vile and pushed it through her teeth. Cold, sour tasting liquid pooled into her mouth. Loki pinched her nose and covered her mouth, forcing her to swallow. he removed his hands and she inhaled sharply and gagged, trying to spit up the liquid.

" What was that?" She wheezed.

"A little thing I like to call venom al la Jormungand."

"How did you-?!"

"You didn't think I would let you and Thor talk about your darkest secrets alone now would you?" Loki grinned wickedly. Kunnandi's eyes began to swirl, images blurred and swayed.

"Don't do something...You'll regret." She cautioned.

"Darling, it isn't I who has done something they should regret." Loki snapped. The last thing Kunnandi saw was Loki placing his arms underneath her, and lifting her into the air.

Kunnandi's eyes shot open, she gasped, groggily gazing at her surroundings. She went to rub her face until she noticed she had no mobility. Reluctantly she looked at her wrists to see they were chained to a golden stone wall. Clear crystal covers the surrounding walls, preventing any chance of escape. _Where am I?_ She questioned. Other cells lined the corridor, looking as barren as Jotunheim.

"You've awakened?" Loki's suave voice echoed.

"Where am I, What is going on?" Kunnandi slurred. Her hair hung in her eyes and she squirmed to see the slender face of the god. She jerked her head to the side, pushing her hair out of the way. Loki still had not clothed his torso.

"You are my prisoner now, my _pet._ And I will punish you until I feel that your misery equals my own."

"I have done nothing-"

"Exactly. You have done nothing. You did not tell me a single thing."

"How is that fair to me? I told you that it was the place of your fa-"

"Don't say it, you wench. He is not my father." He growled as he rushed towards the chained being. His hands clenched into tight fists as his forehead pressed against hers.

"He is not my father," He repeated while panting. "Say it again, and I shall strike you down." He threatened. Kunnandi tried to break his powerful gaze, but their eyes were locked to each other. His hands grabbed her hips and pushed her further against the wall.

"I'm sorry, please release me." She begged. Loki pushed harder against her pelvic bone, the fury glowing in his cruel stare.

"What kind of pathetic apology was that?" He hissed. The pressure of her pelvis grew until finally, there was a snap. Kunnandi screamed out in pain as tears spilled down her cheeks. Loki took a step back with a shocked facial expressional as he gazed upon the weeping goddess. He looked down at his hands and back at her.

"I-" a flash of regret flickered in his eyes. "You got what you deserved, goddess." Loki snapped with false aggression. "Quit whining, you are immortal." He growled as he stormed out of the room. Kunnandi shrieked and hollered as she struggled against the chains.

"You wretched bastard!" She screamed as tears tumbled to the ground. She struggled against the cuffs, trying to give herself a fatal injury to rapidly heal her body, yet was unsuccessful. She dangled there, her cries turning into quiet sobs. "And all Odin and I ever did was love you!" She called.

"-I ever did was love you!"

Loki stopped in his tracks, grasping the handle of the long, dark staircase. _She what?_ Loki thought to himself. He turned his head to look back down towards the dungeon. He thought about going back down to confront her, maybe even relieve her from the pain she felt, but it was too late. He has done too much damage. An idea sprang in his mind as he reached in his back pocket to find a vile of venom. _No, I cannot show her weakness._ He vowed to himself. He put the vial back into his pocket and continued up the stairs, ignoring the cries from the goddess.

Kunnandi woke feeling sore. A day has gone by since she was put down into the dungeon. She twisted her hips back and forth, feeling stiff. Her pelvis had fully healed overnight which gave her a small feeling of comfort. Suddenly her handcuffs released her, causing her to fall to the floor. She rubbed her raw wrists while twisting her spine from side to side. She bent over to touch her toes only to be interrupted by Loki.

"That's a lovely view." He snickered. Kunnandi glanced down to see her breasts pushing out of her armor. She stood up straight , wrapping her cape around herself.

"You disgust me." She snapped.

"I do? I could of sworn you expressed your infatuation with me yesterday afternoon." Loki grinned wickedly. Kunnandi's eyes widened.

"I didn't mean-"

The god of mischief gave her a dark, menacing glare and She quickly quieted herself. Loki walked towards the cell door and slipped inside quickly, making sure to lock the door tightly. Kunnandi felt a surge of strength inside of her, the venom was wearing off. She had just enough juice for one shot. If she failed, her consequences could be much worst. "So why don't you explain where these affectionate feelings towards me stem from." He grinned as he swaggered towards her. She wobbled as she took a step back. "Love, it is such a petty, human feeling. I did not know you felt as they do."

"I didn't mean it that way." She slurred

"Then what did you mean?"

"I've watched you grow, and I developed a deep connection to you, your brother, and Odin," The goddess paused and bit her lower lip nervously. "As a guardian who lives beneath the earth, it is hard not to absorb the feelings that trickle from the branches which cradle the fragile planet and vibrate at the roots ." Loki raised a brow and gave her a smirk.

"So that's your weakness then, you feel and behave as humans do?" He questioned as he slipped two fingers under her chin. "Because I can make you feel and do things you've never even dreamed of."

She drunkenly jerked her head away and shook her head. "No, that is what makes me stronger than you." She hissed while meeting the excited gaze of the god standing before her. "I was hoping to teach you about compassion, yet I realized you cannot feel the way I do, and I would be wasting my time. If I taught myself to care for you I can teach myself to despise you."

"So you grew a distaste for me-" Kunnandi swiped her hand, knocking Loki to the stone wall using her telekinesis. She sprinted towards the door as fast as she could in her disoriented state. Her hand grasped the handle of the cell and she ripped it open.

Loki materialized in front of her, grabbing her by the throat, knocking the wind out of her. She inhaled hard, trying to get oxygen to her desperate lungs. He pushed her against the wall, as the real Loki emerged from the rubble. He brushed off his green uniform and shook his head.

"How did I know you were going to do that?" He asked himself as he wandered over to her. He pulled a small vial out of his back pocket and popped the lid off. The clone used his other hand to yank open Kunnandi's jaw as Loki poured half of the liquid down her throat. She swallowed and the clone dropped her. She fell to the floor and grasped her bruising neck.

"Why must you make things difficult?" Loki sighed in disapproval. Kunnandi began feeling a wave of nausea. She keeled over, ready to empty the contents of her stomach. Loki squatted in front of her. "Here I am, learning more about you, and you decide to be petty." He sighed as he grabbed her by the arm. The clone pulled out a bottle of venom from Loki's pocket and wandered over to the handcuffs dangling on the wall. He poured some of the venom on to the cuffs and helped Loki strap Kunnandi. She shrieked as the venom seeped into her skin, rendering her hands useless. "Unfortunately, I have to correct this behavior."

"Please..." She begged weakly.

"What was that?" He asked. A wicked grin grew on his face as he commanded his clone to disappear. "Do you want to be punished?"

"No!" She cried out.

"Oh come now, you're an all knowing being and yet you cannot think of a way to convince me not to discipline you." He chuckled darkly. He stretched out his hand to the side and a wooden club appeared in his grasp. and began smacking his palm with it. Kunnandi swallowed hard as she looked between him and the weapon. Loki inhaled deeply, and she looked to see a new expression she had never seen before. Lust.

"The helpless look in your eyes, it's almost too intoxicating." He licked his lips as he swung the wooden staff in the air. It struck Kunnandi in the rib with decent speed. Kunnandi called out, biting her lower lip to distract her from the pain. Luckily her breastplate protected her from some of the blow. "One." He grunted as he swung the staff up again to strike her. "Two. Three. Four." Each time he struck her, she called out in horror.

"Loki, please!" She cried.

"You're making it hard to resist you." He stated while gripping the staff tightly. She gave him a helpless, pleading gaze, begging him to release her. A surge of physical desire pooled into Loki and before he knew it, he wanted the goddess. She looked into his eyes as he watched the muscles on his body tense. She kicked and screamed, trying her best to break her binds as Loki watched with a lustful gaze. His hands gripped the staff so tightly his knuckles turned a ghostly pale. His lips pressed into a hard line and he threw down the club. He turned away from Kunnandi and ran his hand through his hair.

"I can't." He muttered to himself. Kunnandi calmed herself as she stared at the strong back of Loki. He threw the staff down and rubbed his mouth and licked his lips as if he were a wolf who had just found it's first prey in months. "I crave to know how you taste." He growled. The goddess gasped as she pressed her thighs together. She squirmed on the chains as he slowly looked over his shoulder to stare at her.

"You- you what?" She sniffled.

"Every time your gaze avoids mine, your eyes twinkle with helplessness, I want to lose control and soil the last of your innocence." Kunnandi couldn't help but yelp in shock. "I intend to do just that." He snapped his fingers and the chains on the wall loosened, allowing the trembling goddess to stand. Loki rushed towards her, kicking the club away and slammed himself against Kunnandi, using his hips to pin her against the wall. He placed his hands on her cheeks and leaned in hungrily, sucking in a breath.

"Wait!" The goddess called out. Loki looked from her eyes to her lips several times before he spoke.

"What?" He growled.

"Let's play a game."

"Are we children?" Loki scoffed.

"If I win, you have to release me and I will not tell anyone what happened down here and we can move on."

"And if I win?"

"You can do whatever you want to me." She whispered, starting to feel small. Loki grinned wickedly, slowly licking his lip and placing his hand in his pocket.

"You've peaked my interest goddess. We shall play your silly game."

"I will ask you to answer three riddles, if you answer all three correctly in a certain amount of time, you win." Kunnandi spoke with as much confidence as she could muster.

"Alright, begin."

"One tooth to bite, he's the forest foe. One tooth to fight, as all Norse know. What is it?"

"An axe." Loki answered with ease. Kunnandi swallowed hard, feeling nervous.

"Dawns away, the day's turned grey, and I must travel far away. But I'll be back, And then we'll track, the light of yet another day."

"The sun and the shadows." Loki grinned with delight as he began to pace back and forth in front of the goddess. She swallowed hard, feeling her stomach flip. She was hoping the last one would stump him

"What is greater than God, and worse than the Devil? The poor have it, the rich need it, dead men eat it, and if you eat it, you'll die."

Loki set his face in a concentrated expression. He stroked his chin as he continued to think. Then, he turned to her. A slow, cat like grin spread across his face as he walked towards her slowly. His body was several inches away from her as he pressed his forehead against hers.

"Nothing." He whispered with a devilish smile. That's when he sealed the distance between them with a kiss. He pressed his soft mouth to her own, inhaling sharply as he felt the electrifying energy that Kunnandi possesses. He pulled back abruptly, looking into her eyes with an astonished expression. Never has a women given him this stimulating sense of desire. His breath began to become ragged as a frenzy of sexual desire pooled into his pelvis. He began panting then pulled her back in hungrily. His mouth moved eagerly against her, wanting nothing more than to dominate her. He pushed her hard against the wall, his hands began to travel from her cheeks, down her neck, to her breastplate. They slipped behind her back, grasping the leather strings. Kunnandi broke the kiss by jerking her hair to the side.

"No!" She wheezed as she tried to catch her breath. Loki grabbed her jaw and pulled her to face him.

"I will do with you as I wish." He grunted as his mouth crashed against her. His tongue grazed her lower lip, and Kunnandi arched her back in protest. His hands found the strings of her breastplate again and undid them. Kunnandi gasped; Loki took this as an opportunity to enter her mouth. He moaned into the kiss, deepening it as the metal armor clamoured against the floor. Loki pulled away, his forehead grazing hers. He pressed his hips in between her legs; Kunnandi's eyes widened in surprise as she felt his hard member pressing against her. Their eyes met again, and hunger, lust, want all swirled in his expression. As he leaned in again, Kunnandi knew she had to find an excuse to get him to stop.

She turned her head away, only to have her neck be greeted with Loki's wanting lips. He sucked at the already bruising neck, trailing his tongue in circles around the areas that he bit. His hands grasped her breasts which were still hidden underneath the fabric if her shirt. Kunnandi yelped as tears formed in her eyes. The pleasure and fear were too much for her. That's when she got an idea.

"Your brother would be disappointed in you Loki!"She called out desperately as Loki trailed sloppy kisses down her neck to her exposed collarbone. He paused, and looked up into her brown eyes.

"My brother?" He asked. He stood, brushing himself off. "Frankly I don't give a damn about him." He muttered as he adjusted himself. "He's just a goddamn, hammer wielding jack ass." He growled to himself, eyes blazing with frustration. Kunnandi's body relaxed as she slumped against the wall, her feet barely touching the ground. His eyes meet hers and she began to feel small once again. She shrank away from him as she looked down at the floor. Loki stormed towards her, his hand came behind her head, pulling her hair into his fist. "Never speak of that buffoon in my presence." He growled, yanking her hair so that her head was jerked backwards, exposing her neck. His lips brushed against her pulse, causing her to shiver.

"Jealousy blinds you, God of Mischief." Kunnandi choked out. Loki took a step back, staring at her with his eyes ablaze.

"You did all of this, so you could become king." She wheezed, trying to muster up the courage to tell him off. "You knew that your father would worry about our location, you told Heindal to tell father if we did not return in a certain amount of time, you knew Thor would be banished, you fueled his arrogance so that-"

"That is enough!" Loki roared. His hand smashed above her head against the wall in frustration. "I deserved to be king!" He shouted, his face pressing into a dark scowl. Their gaze held in the quietness of Loki's ragged breath before he turned away from her. "It was my birthright!"

"Your birth right was to die, Loki!" Kunnandi snarled. "If it wasn't for me you would have frozen to death and died. I changed your fate!"

Loki's face scrunched with a cold, serious expression. "I will be back," he vowed. "First I will break your body, invade it with myself and posses you in a way that no man ever has. And when I am done, I will break your spirit and soul so all that you have left is your dignity. And even then, that will become mine too." He stormed out of the cell, not even looking back as he climbed the stairs.

"You just wished I loved you half as much as I love Thor!" Kunnandi shrieked. Her handcuffs released her, causing her to crumple to the ground. She shivered on the cold floor, curling up into a ball in agony. He breathing became ragged as tears spilled down her delicate face. Her neck was turning a filthy shade of black and blue, reminding her of Lokis touch. Slowly she calmed herself and slipped into a deep slumber.

A door opened in the early morning, startling the young looking goddess. She rose quickly, seeing a faint glowing light in front of her. She wandered towards it, gently grasping the side of the door and pushing it inward. Inside sat a small bathroom. There was a bath, a sink, and a toilet. Everything was the same sickening white color. She felt a sense of relief as she quickly stripped her clothes from her skin. She turned on the bath and began to search for something to clean herself with. She pulled the mirror from the wall to find a cabinet behind it. There sat a single bottle of shampoo and soap. She squealed with delight as she dumped the bottle of fragranced soap into the water. She stepped in, letting the hot bubbly water coil around her calves. She sighed contently as she submerged her body into the water. Her muscles tensed slightly from the pain she felt, but soon she relaxed. She found a white cloth folded on the tubs rim, and she used it to scrub away the grim, blood, and sweat. She dipped her head back into the water, soaking her hair in the rich fragrance. She sat up straight again, grabbed the bottle of shampoo, and squirted it into her hand. She massaged her scalp thoroughly and turned the faucet on again. She dipped her head into the streaming water, letting the bubbles trickle through her hair and into the tub water. When she felt that her hair was clean enough, she moved to the other side of the tub and continued to relax. She felt her shoulder muscles stiffen and she stretched, arching her back, exposing her breasts.

"Damn." Loki whispered in astonishment. Kunnandi gasped in surprise to see Loki leaning against the doorway. She sunk into the water and pulled the bubbles over her breasts. "My god." His face was hungered, lustful. She curled herself into a ball in order to shield her most vital parts. The cold air caused goosebumps to emerge on her skin.

"What are you doing here?" Her voice shook. She sank deeper into the water, trying to avoid Loki's hot gaze.

"I came to give you a meal, but now you've made me hungry." Loki's usual devilish grin emerged on to his lips. He walked towards the cowering goddess, reaching his hand towards her. "Come to me." He commanded. She began to tremble in fear as she looked into his cruel eyes. "Don't make me wait any longer, darling." He growled impatiently. Kunnandi could not move. Her body locked itself in it's place as she continued to be hypnotized by his stare. Loki gritted his teeth as he grabbed her soaking hair into his fist. He yanked her to her feet, nearly causing her to stumble. She cried out as she clutched his wrist. His eyes wandered her body, and she began to squirm.

"Please do not look upon me, God of Trickery. I am ashamed." She whimpered. Loki continued to stare at the beings curvaceous body. "Please." She begged, tears forming in her eyes. The cold air made her shiver, causing her breasts to become perky and sensitive.

"My God." Loki breathed. His eyes finally met hers, and he was astonished. "Do you understand, how beautiful you are?" He asked. "So many men would bow at your feet to see you how I am." He smirked with a satisfied grin. "And I think I will." He pulled out two metal rings from his pocket and threw them at Kunnandi. They attached to her wrists and pulled her to the wall, as though they were being pulled by a magnetic force. She yelped when the back of her head smashed against the cold, white tile. Loki walked towards her, undoing his breastplate and discarding it to the side. His cape that was attached fluttered to the ground and muffled the metallic sound of the breastplate clattering against the floor. He pulled his forearm armor off and dropped it. Finally, he yanked off his shirt.

He prowled towards her with an evil light flickering in his pale green eyes. He pressed their bodies together; a quiet moan escaped his lips. The heat of body contact caused the blood in Loki's body to rush to his hips. His hands found her neck and he pressed his lips to her own. His tongue circled her mouth as his hands began to snake to her breasts. He bit her lower lip playfully as his thumbs circled her hardened nipples. Kunnandi gasped in pleasure, arching her back so that her chest would be further pushed into Loki's hands.

"My, my, little minx. Your body is so sensitive to my touch." Loki panted with a grin. He began kneading the large, soft, mounds in circular motion; giving extra attention to her sensitive nipples. Kunnandi bit her lip, trying as hard as she could not to moan. She's never felt this kind of pleasure before, the sensation was overwhelming. Loki attacked her neck with his teeth, nipping and sucking to leave his mark. He pressed his erection to her belly, grinding his hips against her to gain friction. He moaned into her neck; his hands tightened around her breasts, and his grinding turned into thrusts.

Kunnandi was losing her self control. She tried everything she could to keep herself from giving into the pleasure, but she had lost her will to fight. A loud moan erupted from her throat, causing Loki to freeze. Regret immediately followed as Loki slowly met her gaze.

"The sound you made combined with your helplessness makes me want to bend you over and fuck you." He grunted as he pressed his erection harder against her. He placed his hands on her neck and his expression became serious. "Have you ever known a man?" He asked.

"Known a man?"

"Became intimate with a man."

"No."

Loki grinned ear to ear.

"So I am the first to kiss you?"

"Yes" Kunnandi blushed embarrassed. And Loki moved his lips to her ear.

"So if I am the first man to kiss you, Then I will be the first to bed you. Whether you come willingly or not, you will be mine and mine alone... Do you understand?" He whispered. His hand slipped to her warm, soaking, womanhood, and his long dexterous finger ran along the opening. She called out in surprise, arching her back and panting.

"So ready for your master." Loki chuckled as his finger found the small, sensitive bud of nerves between her thighs. He pressed down on her clitoris, causing Kunnandi to call out. She struggled against the binds, twisting her wrists and body in order to break free.

"Loki!" She begged, trying to get him to release her. Intense pleasure began to swell in her stomach as he continued to swirl his fingers around her womanhood.

"That's it darling, beg for it!" He grunted as his lips trailed her breasts. Before she knew it, the pleasure went to it's peak, and she orgasmed for the first time. Waves of intensity swallowed, she screamed and hollered as her muscles clenched deep within her. Her body trembled under his aggressive touch. This feeling of pleasure was beyond foreign to her. Loki withdrew his hand before the goddess could smack his hand away and pressed his forehead against hers. They panted for a while, allowing their heart rates to cool. Kunnandi gasped in surprise as suddenly the cuffs released her. Her legs gave out immediately which caused her to fall into Loki's chest. He chuckled and patted her moist hair.

"Dress yourself, minx. I have a meal ready for you." He grinned. His hand abruptly cupped her womanhood and Kunnandi's breath froze in the back of her throat. "But remember," He cautioned. "This is mine. I pleasure it when I want, I fuck it when I want. Do you understand?" His expression was dark, and the devilish Loki she loathed had returned.

"Yes." She whispered. His hand cupped her tighter and she yelped in response. Loki gave her a stern, menacing glare, and waited for her to address him properly. "Yes, master." She muttered. Saying it left a sour taste in her mouth as she tucked a strand of wet hair behind her ear. Loki grinned from ear to ear. He tossed her a white towel and exited the bathroom, allowing her to dress.

Her body felt as though it was floating. She could not feel her limbs as she dressed herself. She towel dried her hair quickly and pulled it back into a ponytail. She exited and shut the door, keeping her eyes low. Loki had placed a dark wooden table in the center of her cell with two chairs. Loki leisurely sat in one of the chairs, his legs were spread and his arm wrapped around the back of the chair. Kunnandi hadn't noticed how hungry she was until she saw a plate of food. She hurried towards the table, her hunger reaching it's peak. She threw herself down on the chair to see a slab of meat and vegetables sprawled out on a green plate. She had completely forgotten Loki's presence and dug in, consuming the meat with gusto. She attacked the vegetables, eating them as if they were her last meal. She sat back feeling satisfied, then began to blush with embarrassment. Loki began to laugh.

"I seem to have forgotten to feed you, I apologize, _pet._ " He snickered. Kunnandi shot him an angry glance and he began to chuckle.

"I am not an animal." She snapped while smacking her hand on the table.

"Easy now." He cautioned while holding his hands up defensively. "You need to understand that you are nothing more than my property. I can address you how I please, and if you so much as protest one more damn time," his tone turned more aggressive as he placed his hands on the table and began to lean over it. "I will have to punish you." He snarled. Kunnandi swallowed hard and squirmed in her seat, avoiding all chances of eye contact. She sank in her chair feeling small again. Kunnandi glanced through her eyelashes to see Loki slowly lowering himself back to his chair. He sighed with frustration and pinched the bridge of his nose. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out the familiar vial. "We can do this difficulty or you can just drink up. Your choice." He mumbled while holding the glass tube towards her. She opened her mouth obediently and Loki poured the liquid into her mouth. She swallowed, feeling hopelessness and despair. He grinned.

"That's a good girl." He patted her shoulder approvingly. She shrugged his hand off of her, glaring into his warm expression. "Feisty, I've always liked that about you." Kunnandi's vision began swirling and becoming blurry. Her head began bobbing back and forth until Loki placed his hands on her cheek. He grinned a small mischievous smile and slowly leaned in. He firmly pressed his lips to her, and that's when she blacked out.

Her body fell limp against the chair as Loki pulled away from their kiss. His hands ran through her damp hair and he looked down at her petite face. What he wouldn't give to ruin her innocence. He pulled her body to him and lugged her towards the cuffs. He stumbled on her ankle and they plummeted towards the ground. He quickly twisted in the air so that Kunnandi would land on top of him. They crashed with a thud, and Loki looked up to see the sleeping goddess sprawled out on his chest. His pelvis began to feel warm, and his pants began to feel too tight. He growled to himself in frustration as he hoisted her back up and strapped her in. He gazed at the helpless goddess, and began to feel that familiar desire he knows far too well. He grabbed his swelling erection and looked upon her hungrily. He licked his lips and continued to rub himself. What he wouldn't give to be inside of that fragile goddess.

He shook his head and wandered towards the door, leaving the unconscious goddess. He climbed the steps, and began to think about her. The physical torture he inflicted was not enough psychological damage, he felt that he had to do more. But what more could he possibly do? Misery. He craved to make the goddess feel the pain that he had to suffer through. He knew what he had to do now, and he grinned to himself feeling satisfied. _I will use her love towards me as her downfall,_ He vowed.

The warriors three sat lounging in the lodge. They felt sorrow over the banishment if the thunder god.

"We have to talk to all father." Sif broke the silence as she stood. "We cannot sit idly by and allow this to happen."

"But what are we supposed to do?" Hogun asked with a serious expression.

"We must talk to our king, beg for his forgiveness, and maybe he shall allow Thor to return." Fandral spoke. "We should bring the knowledge bearer, he might listen to her."

"I have not seen her in several days." Volstagg muttered to himself, stroking his beard. "I wonder where she is?"

"Come to think of it, I haven't seen her since the night of Thor's banishment." Sif commented.

"Where could she be?" Hogun asked. The warriors three stared at Sif with questions swirling in their eyes.

"Why do you all look upon me like so?" She demanded feeling self conscious.

"You're a woman. Where do you think she is?" Volstagg began to become hostile.

"Calm yourselves. I'm sure she is just grieving the loss of our friend. Let us check her sleeping quarters." Fandral interrupted calmly. He wanted to keep the atmosphere from becoming too dark. They nodded and began to search for the Goddess of Knowledge. They hurried out if the room and several golden corridors before reaching the hallway where Kunnandi's bedroom was located. Fandral stepped in front of the group and hesitantly knocked on her door.

"Kunnandi, dear, are you in there?" He asked gently. There was a long pause, and the group of warriors began to stir. Fandral knocks slightly more frantic but still no response. Sif pushed him out of the way, and knocked for herself.

"Darling if you don't open this door Sif will break it down!" Volstagg shouted. The silence lingered and finally Sif kicked open the door. There stood Kunnandi, tissues in hand and sobbing as she stared out of the window.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Kunnandi sniffled as she wiped her eyes. "I cannot seem to calm myself." She turned to them sheepishly and grinned shyly. Sif walked towards her and placed her hand on the goddesses shoulder.

"There, there, it will be alright. The warriors three and I have come up with a plan. We wish to talk to the All Father sometime this week. Would you be so kind and help persuade him into allowing Thor to return?" She asked soothingly. Kunnandi sniffled and nodded her head.

"Oh thank you. It means so much to me," She exclaimed. The warriors Three cheered and high fived one another in excitement.

"Then it is settled, in three days we shall talk to Odin." The warriors three and Sif left the room feeling satisfied, until Fandral paused in the door frame. Something didn't quite sit right with him. He looked back in and saw Kunnadi smiling at him reassuringly.

"You remember our conversation about Loki?" He asked as he re-entered the room. Kunnandi visibly became flustered for a split second, and then she nodded.

"Of course!" She smiled with a blush.

"I think you're right. We need to do something about it. I like the plan you told me about the other day, I think it will work." Fandral smirked mischievously. "We will keep a close watch on him just like you said, don't worry." He assured her. Kunnandi grinned and nodded, gritting her teeth slightly.

"Sounds wonderful. Would you mind if I went to bathe? I need to clean myself." She asked quickly changing the subject.

"Of course." Fandral nodded and exited the room, shutting the door behind him. Kunnandi began to flicker and swirl, until the illusion of the goddess vanished, revealing Loki.

"That bitch." He cursed as he ran his hand through his hair nervously. "How did she escape?" He demanded, his anger boiling inside of him. "She cannot get away with this."

Kunnandi groaned and began to stir. She lifted her head to see that she was chained to the wall. She sighed in frustration as she twisted at the binds.

"You've awakened?" Loki asked. Kunnandi gasped in surprise and jerked her head to see Loki sitting in one of the chairs he had brought down. Kunnandi nodded groggily and sighed.

"Two visits in one day? You can't seem to get enough of this continuous torture." She slurred.

"You clearly haven't suffered enough." He growled. Kunnandi glanced down to see that in his grasp he had a gold staff. She swallowed hard and slowly began to struggle.

"What are you going to do?" She asked nervously as she tried to break free.

"You've been a naughty girl haven't you? Sneaking out and talking to the warriors three and telling them to keep an eye on me." He began as he rose from the chair, smacking his palm with the golden staff.

"I have not left the dungeon-"

"Liar!" He hissed as he clenched the pipe in his hands tightly.

"I am not fibbing, I have not left this confinement." She snapped.

"If you wish to speak, tell the truth or your punishment will be far worse than it already is," He cautioned.

"It is the truth!" She insisted.

"I'm growing tired of your games goddess. How did you sneak out of your cell?" He growled.

"I haven't left this goddamn cell since you put me in here." She became frantic knowing that pain would soon follow. Loki paced back and forth, the leather of his casual wear glowed dully.

"I don't believe you." He finally spoke. Kunnandi's breath was sucked into her chest as she began to feel herself panic. Loki thundered towards her with the intent to kill. He struck her in the ribs so fast that she did not have time to prepare herself. She shrieked in agony as tears began to stream down her face. Loki grunted as he hit her again, making a dent in her armor. He continued to smash her breast plate until it cracked. Kunnandi sobbed hysterically as Loki ripped apart her armor, throwing it to the ground.

"Please, please, please!" She screamed as she tried to swing away from the staff. He battered her bare ribs mercilessly until he heard a distinct snap, blood spattered all over. The goddess wailed in pain, shrieking and shouting as loud as she could. Her face began to redden as immense amount of tears spilled down her cheeks. Loki became more irritated with the weeping goddess, and dropped the staff. His hands found her neck, and he snapped it, killing her. Her head bobbed towards the ground, her extinguished eyes still dripped with tears. Loki took a step back and gazed at his bloodied hands, then Looked back at the dead goddess. He inhaled, closed his eyes, and walked into the bathroom. He washed his hands rigorously, seeing the blood swirl down into the drain. He glanced at his reflection and saw splattered spots of red on his pale cheeks. He splashed warm water on his face and gazed into the emotionless reflection. He dried himself with a fluffy white towel, and glanced back at the Kunnandi. She hung there motionless. A fear began to settle in that she might actually be dead, and he was hoping, oddly, that she would awaken, yet she did not stir. He wandered towards her and stopped in front of her corpse. His hand brushed her cheek, and then, he closed her eyes. He exited her cell quickly, jogging up the steps without looking back.

Kunnandi inhaled sharply, glancing around the room paranoid. She gagged and coughed, trying to feed her burning lungs. She glanced down to see her chest was bare, and bruises had formed around her left ribs. Her cuffs released her, and she tumbled onto her knees. She grabbed her cape that was rolled into a tiny ball on the floor and wrapped herself. She heard footsteps echoing down the stairs, and she cowered away. She crawled over to a corner and huddled against the cold stone. Loki appeared at the bottom of the staircase, their eyes locked. He stood there, staring at her. He hurried towards her cell door and Kunnadi screamed. He burst inside and slammed the door behind him, not even breaking his stride. Within seconds he was in front of the quivering goddess. She held her hands up defensively and began to cry.

"No more, please." She began to sob as she turned her head away. Loki's rough hands grasped the Goddesses wrists. She looked up to meet his remorseful gaze, and screamed. He pulled her to him, wrapping his strong arms around her. She stood in his embrace shaking, not sure what was going on. His hand stroked her hair soothingly and rubbed her bare back.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. Kunnandi pushed against him trying to break free. He gently backed her to the wall, holding on to her tightly. She struggled against him, trying to summon enough strength to knock him away from her.

"Let go of me!" She sobbed. He continued to pat her head and pressed her face into his shoulder.

"There, there." He comforted her. She crumbled in his arms, sobbing hysterically. She clutched his leather vest and cried. Her anguished sobs echoed inside the dungeon chamber, and she began to feel a wave of nausea. She began to hiccup and feeling light headed and she slowly calmed herself down. She pushed him away, cowering in the comer and covering herself with her cape once again.

"Who are you?" She demanded. "Where is Loki?"

"This is he."

"No, no you are not him. I have never known Loki to show such kindness and remorse. Now I will ask you again, who are you, and what are you doing in Asgard."

Loki Chuckled in surprise and crossed his arms. He raised an eyebrow, confused, and shook his head.

"I _am_ Loki." He insisted. Kunnandi began to feel energy surging through her. Her hand pressed against the wall began to crack. A sharp stone dagger formed in her grasp as she charged Loki. She sliced at his throat, just missing him. She growled frustrated and continued to slice at the god. He blocked each attempt, not once trying to strike back.

"Today I come in peace." He grunted as he knocked the weapon out of her hand. She stood there, looking between him and the stone, deciding what to do. Loki was quicker, and once again threw his arms around her. He pulled back, and pressed his lips to her forehead. Kunnandi stumbled back, smacking Loki across the face.

"Who the _fuck_ are you." She snarled with clenched teeth. She could feel power surging through her veins. She charged Loki one last time, knocking him to the floor. She held her hand out and dozens of golden stones began to form a glove around her hand. "I know that worthless, selfish, envious god more than anybody else, you are not him." She snapped. Loki's expression darkened.

 _"Worthless?_ " He hissed in anger. Loki tossed a vial of venom at the goddess, causing the liquid to splatter against her face. She shrieked and fell onto her back, rubbing her eyes so she could see, but the venom had taken her eyesight.

"I'm worthless? You wretched goddess I should-" he began to growl before he inhaled, and ran his hand through his hair. "I'm calm." He assured himself. Kunnandi cowered away, feeling around to try and find her way around the room.

"What, you think of me as this cruel man all the time?" Loki chuckled. "I can be nice." He insisted. Kunnandi swung her arms around, trying to find Loki. She began to panic, and frantically tried to find a way to see again. A hand placed itself on her cheek and wiped away a stray tear. "Sit, let us talk." Kunnandi felt an arm gently push behind her knee, and suddenly she was in the air. She was placed softly on the ground, and Loki sat himself next to her. His hand intertwined with hers, and he caressed the back of her hand with his thumb.

"I did not want to hurt you, I'm sorry I had to use the venom." He mumbled sheepishly. "When I was a child," he began "I recall always loving the stories fa- Odin would tell. My favorite was how he defeated the frost giants and brought peace once again." Kunnandi quivered in fear as she listened to him.

"Y-you were a lovely child, Loki." She confirmed. "You've turned bitter." She whispered. "You're not the boy Odin and I saved." She tried to stand, but Loki pulled back to the floor. She could tell his composure was fragile, angering him would bring about her downfall.

"Father told us about you." Loki grinned to himself as he looked at the blinded goddess. Her head looked up, and tears swelled in her eyes. "He said a beautiful woman would help him in his time if need. I did not know he meant you." His grip tightened on her hand. Her lips twitched into a small smile and she nodded her head.

"I loved you and your brother," Kunnandi finally spoke without fear. "My fondest memory of you, was when you were a young boy. You were out in the fields playing with Thor, and he had pushed you over. He began to laugh and laugh until Odin saw. That was the first day Odin chose you over Thor, and scolded him for his cruelty. And do you know why?"

The goddess had officially peaked Loki's interest and he listened with anticipation.

"Because, Loki, despite my strong distaste for you," she paused, wondering if this was a good idea. Would telling him that she favored Him over Thor make him release her? She didn't know, but she was willing to try.

"Because what?" He asked.

"Because, you were always my favorite." She smiled as she gripped his hand affectionately.

"What?" Loki asked in a small voice.

"You were always my favorite, Loki. Despite your trickery, mischief, and hunger for equality, you were always above Thor in my eyes." Loki practically yanked the goddess into his lap, which caused the cape to flutter to the ground. Kunnandi's hands covered her breasts and she closed her eyes, feeling embarrassed. His hands found her cheeks and he pulled her into a gentle kiss. His lips caressed her mouth softly, and he made no attempts at groping her. He pulled away and wrapped his arms around her.

"I will get your meal, darling. And some new clothes. Wait for me here alright?" Loki lifted her off of his lap and stood quickly as he rushed towards the door.

Loki grinned to himself wickedly, knowing how well his plan was working. The invasion of her emotions was in effect, and he knew far too well how easy it will be to break her after. He laughed to himself as he entered the kitchen. Tall reflective pieces of gold arched up into the ceiling. White, intricate paintings swirled the roof. Dozens of tables sat in front of a blank white wall. A tiny gold window sat in the center. Loki grabbed a plate if food in the window sill and hurried to the goddesses bedroom where he got her the night gown that was given to her by Odin. He folded it and draped it on his arm as he ran back down into the dungeon.

Little did he know, that Kunnandi was toying with him too.

The goddess sat in the same position when he returned. He tossed her the night gown and she turned, facing the wall. She slipped it over her head as Loki placed the plate on the table.

"I remember when you were a boy that I wish I could have talked to you myself. Some days when Odin was speaking I would take over and speak with you through him. I've missed your gentle nature, though I know it will not last long." She muttered the last part.

"How do you know that?" Loki asked as he helped the goddess stand.

"Because I know you. When you're kind, you are planning. What are you going to do to me, God of Trickery?" Loki grinned.

"Nothing that you haven't already done." He assured her as he lead her towards the chair and helped her sit.

"And what is that?" She asked as she felt around for the plate. A drumstick of meat and vegetables were sprawled out all over the dish. She gripped the bone of the drumstick and took a bite of it's succulent meat.

"Now, where is the fun in telling you?" He teased. Kunnandi put the meat back into the plate and narrowed her eyes.

"It was a mistake opening up to you, I see that now." She mumbled as she pushed her plate away. Her vision was gradually returning, but she pretended that she still could not see. Shapes began to become clearer, until she could see Loki. "I should have known that your kindness would be short lived." She stood, swinging her arm around pretending that she was not aware of her surroundings.

Loki rose quickly, his arm snaked around her waist as he helped her walk towards the wall. "Maybe you should be grateful that I haven't killed you today." He snapped. Kunnandi flinched at the memory of yesterday's events and she leaned away from the God. She had to get away, she had to do something, anything, to escape from him. She began to feel strength surging through her again, all she had to do was connect to the earth. She closed her eyes as Loki helped her sit against the wall. Her hand pressed against the stone floor, and she began to feel the earth buzzing. Finally she heard a click.

Loki stood above her, his arms crossed over his chest angrily. "Here I am, trying to show you kindness, yet you take me for granted." He hissed. Kunnandi readied herself, trying to find the right moment to strike. Loki kneeled in front of her, still assuming that she could not see, and he caressed her cheek. "If you are an ally, I could be the kindest man you have ever met. Remember that." He spoke sternly. Kunnandi's hand curled into a tight fist. Loki leaned in to kiss her, until she smashed her hand against the stone. A crack formed underneath Loki, swallowing him from the chest and below. She stood quickly, sprinting out of the dungeon. Loki screamed in frustration as he clawed at the stone, trying to get himself out of the sinkhole. Kunnandi reached the top of the steps and burst through the door. Her eyes darted around the corridor, and her gaze caught the many windows. She began to become mesmerized by the tall mountains that stretched high in the distance. A beautiful lake glistened behind the castle gardens, and there she could see the warriors three and lady Sif. She hurried towards the window and opened it. She climbed into the frame of the window, holding the inside walls of the castle to keep her balance.

"Hogun! Fandral! Volstagg! Sif!" She screamed. They all turned to see the goddess leaning out if the window.

"There you are! Where have you been?" Volstagg shouted while cupping his hand around his mouth.

"There's no time to explain! If you don't see me within the next few days-" Kunnandi felt two strong hands snake around her upper rib cage. She was pulled inside and onto the floor. She called out in pain and looked up to see Loki transforming into her.

"You useless piece of rubbish." He growled in Kunnandi's voice. She gasped and slid away from him. He positioned himself in the window and began to apologize for "slipping". "If you don't see me within the next few days, know it is because I am visiting Mimir down by the well. There's some urgent business I must take care of." He grinned and they all shouted back that they wished her a safe trip.

Loki stepped down from the window to see Kunnandi sprinting down the hallway. He growled frustrated as he morphed back into his original form. "Get back here!" He commanded as he hurried after her. He rounded the corner to see Kunnandi using her telekinesis to knock obstacles in his path. Loki leaped high into the air, dodging all attempts made to slow him down. He tackled her to the ground, causing them to roll down the hallway. He sat on her waist and his knees pressed her wrists to the ground. A throwing knife formed in his hand and he held it at her throat as he opened a vial of poison and forced it into her mouth. He held her nose and covered her mouth until she swallowed. When he released her nose and mouth, Kunnandi gasped. He rolled his eyes in annoyance and she glared into his cold expression. She spat on his face, and Loki's anger had reached it's peak. He wiped away the saliva, and smacked her, hard, in the jaw. She yelped in pain as blood dribbled down her lip. She struggled against the grasp of the Mischief God, trying everything she could in her weakened state to break free. Her arms slid out from under his knees and she grasped his lean neck. Loki struck her in the temple, forcing the goddess into unconsciousness. He sat there, panting as he looked at her. He lifted her onto his shoulders and hurried back to the cell, hoping no one would catch him. He made it just in time, slamming and locking the door behind him. He trotted down the steps, the unconscious goddess bouncing on his shoulders. He entered her cell, clipped her into the handcuffs, and poured venom onto her hands. He yanked a chair underneath him and sat, running his hand through his midnight black hair in frustration. She was making things far too difficult. He needed to break her and he needed to do it quickly. She still had hope, he needed to destroy it. He needed the satisfaction of breaking her. More and more ideas pooled into his racing mind. He stroked his chin and rose from his chair and paused on front of the goddess. Her hepless state excited him. He craved the feel of her. He glided towards the cell door and exited the dungeon, trying to think of his next plan of action.

Loki awoke feeling startled. He shot up right and glanced around him. He sighed and wiped the cold sweat off of his forehead. He swung his legs around the side of his bed and rubbed his hand on his face. He felt tired, more than usual. There was a knock on his door, which startled him.

"Come in." Loki called groggily. The door whined open and Frigga stood in the doorway.

"Good morning my son." She smiled as she came into his bedroom. She sat down next to him and took his hand.

"How's father?"

"Not well." She looked down at the floor. "We need a king, Loki. We need you." Loki grinned ear to ear, feeling excitement swirl in his stomach.

"Of course, mother. It would be an honor." Loki spoke with his most humble voice. Frigga rubbed the back of his hand with her thumb and sighed.

"I worry for him." Her voice shook.

"Don't, mother. Worrying won't do any good. Asgard is in good hands." He assured her while rubbing her back. She smiled and squeezed Loki's hand tightly. She rose and nodded her head.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"Of course."

She smiled and headed towards the door, leaving Loki grinning mischievously. He rose and dressed properly and began his walk to the dungeon to inform a certain goddess of the good news.

Loki trotted down the steps, feeling himself growing more and more excited. Kunnandi looked upon him, and her expression dropped.

"What happened?" She asked, sensing that something has changed in the Gods demeanor.

"You're looking at the new king of Asgard." He smiled wickedly. Kunnandi's jaw dropped and her eyes widened. She shook her head.

"No-"

"Yes. And as your king, you are loyal to me. And you will do everything I ask of you. If you don't, I'm sure you can figure out what will happen." He swaggered towards her and slipped his hand under her chin. "Oh how I've craved this, craved you. The touch of you," his hand slid between her thighs. "The feel of you." Kunnandi shuddered and looked away, biting her lower lip. The handcuffs released and she fell towards the ground on her knees. Loki looked down at her with a lustful expression. He pulled the collar of her night gown and hoisted her to her feet. He leaned in, his lips barely brushing her ear.

"I will teach you how to please me." He growled hungrily. Kunnandi shivered as she felt herself growing more and more aroused. She was ashamed, not wanting to feel this sexual desire for him. her knees pressed together as she felt his hand snake around hers. He slipped her hand over his throbbing member and She gasped while gazing into his blazing green eyes. He guided her hand, rubbing it back and forth over his pants. Loki let a small moan slip from his lips; Kunnandi shuttered at the sweet sound of pleasure. He lifted his shirt and slid her hand along his pants line. Her eyes widened when she felt the stiff skin of his erection.

"Wha-what are you doing?" She demanded. He wrapped her small, thin fingers around his hard member and he inhaled hungrily. Her thumb trailed the swollen head, feeling a small bead of precum.

"Your hand feels exquisite."He groaned. His free hand grabbed the back of her neck and he pressed their foreheads together. He slid her hand back and forth, and winced at the uncomfortable friction. He removed her hand from his pants and she exhaled with relief. Loki brought her hand to his lips, and his long tongue licked her hand sensually. He sucked on each of her fingers, creating a lubrication for himself. Loki pulled out his hardened member and Kunnandi turned away, feeling her cheeks flush.

"I-I can't Loki, I don't know what to do." She stuttered. He placed her hand around his member and began to thrust into her palm, ignoring her.

"Damn." Loki cursed under his breath. His heart was pounding at a rapid pace; he began to drown in pleasure. Loki's hand slammed above her head as he moaned mouths clashed together into a kiss, Lokí's tongue swirling around the inside of her mouth. His other hand pumped her hand fast over him, giving himself intense pleasure. His lips found her neck and he dug his teeth into the delicate skin. She called out in surprise as he sucked hard, trying to leave his mark. His breath became more ragged, and his kisses became sloppy. He grunted loudly, feeling a fire igniting in his lower abdomen; he was reaching his peak. A violent pulse of pleasure erupted through his body, causing him to come undone. The muscles in his hardness contracted, and he spilled out his hot seed into the hand of the goddess. His body stilled and he cursed her name under his breath. He gasped and his fist smashed against the wall above the small brunette. His hand let go of hers, and he panted.

"Look upon your king." He commanded as he grabbed her chin and jerked her head down. She closed her eyes and shook her head. "Look." He demanded.

"I can't, I can't" Kunnandi repeated as tears began to form in her eyes.

"Do it!" He snapped. She jerked her head out of his grasp and covered her eyes with her clean hand. Loki cursed under his breath as he tucked himself into his pants. He grabbed her jaw again and forced her to look into his eyes.

"You will look upon your king when he asks." He snarled. Kunnandi nodded frantically as tears spilled onto the hand of Loki. He released her and she fell to her knees, sobbing. Loki's hands clenched into fists and he gritted his teeth. He panted several times, before a wave of guilt washed over him. He ran his hands through his hair in frustration as he paced back and forth. "Why must you make me feel this way?" He shouted, startling Kunnandi. She looked up at him with wet lashes and she blinked back several tears.

"W-what?" She stuttered while wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. Loki's face pressed into a scowl and he growled in anger, mashing his teeth together. He turned away from her, feeling the guilt of his actions overwhelm him. "I don't understand." She hiccuped like a small child. "Why must you make _me_ feel this way?" She sneered, feeling a sense of courage course through her. She rose shakily as Loki peered over his shoulder to gaze at the fragile goddess. "You come down here, you violate me, you abuse me, and you've killed me on numerous occasions." Her voice shook. "All because I wanted to protect you."

"Protec-"

"You don't think I can see through you, _mortal god_?" She shrieked as her body trembled. Loki's eyes widened in shock, this was a side he has never seen before. "You think I don't understand, what it's like, to feel alone? To feel like you do not belong, yet know in your heart you were born to be great?"

"I-"

"You're what? You're sorry? That's a laugh. You and I, we aren't so different. And I learned while watching you grow into the pathetic excuse of a man that stands before me, that you cannot feel remorse. You do not understand what it's truly like to feel pain."

"I've always lived in the shadow of my brother, how dare you-"

"Oh excuse me, living in the bright light of your brother seems so terrible. Why don't you find someone who is willing to put up with your constant mood change and your false feelings of remorse." Loki's jaw dropped.

"You dare speak to your king this way?"

"I don't see a king, I see a small, power hungry boy who wishes to prove to a kingdom that sees no value in him, that he is fit to rule." Kunnandi's voice became dark. Rage began to boil inside the god of Mischief. His mouth pressed into a hard line as he fought back the urge to become violent. "I'll save you the trouble and take matters into my own hands." She snapped as she held out her hand. A small dagger formed in her grasp, and she slit her throat right in front of Loki, falling to his feet. He gasped and knelt down, holding the body of the goddess. His hand covered the open wound and struggled to keep her alive.

"You're...keeping me alive...to rid yourself of feelings of remorse." She wheezed. Her speaking caused blood to spurt out of her neck and through the slits between Loki's fingers She knocked his hand away, and her body fell limp. Life drained from her eyes as she looked up at the bright, white lights. Tears formed in Loki's eyes as his hands dripped in her blood. Despite knowing she would be alive in several hours, witnessing her pass, bathing in her own blood, left him feeling disturbed. He closed her eyes, laid her body flat, and rushed into her bathroom to wash his hands. He turned the faucet anxiously, as if the water could not come out quick enough. He scrubbed his hands as he watched the blood flow down the drain. He continued to scrub long after the blood had disappeared. His eyes kept glancing between his hands and the body of the dead goddess. Loki dried his hands with a towel that was near by and then, stared at his reflection. What stood before him was the face of a frost giant, with cruel red eyes and soulless blue skin. He clenched his left hand into a fist, and punched the mirror. The glass shattered into hundreds of tiny shards. He panted as he looked at his bloodied knuckles. His skin was it's normal paleness. Dissatisfaction burned inside of him as he stared at the corpse. He screamed in anger, the veins on his neck pushing to the surface as his voice erupted through the silence. His insanity and hunger for vengeance was beginning to eat away at him. His emotions were running wild and he was losing control. He sat down, convincing himself of things he was certain about, such as who he was, what his purpose is, and what he wanted more than anything else; To be seen as an equal next to Thor.

 _I don't see a king_ Kunanndi's voice echoed in his head.

"No."

 _I see a small,_

"No."

 _Power hungry boy,_

"Enough."

 _Who wishes to prove to a kingdom that has no use for him,_

"Stop,"

 _That he is fit to rule._

"I SAID ENOUGH!" Loki roared as tears began to swell in his eyes. "I will not be bullied by your words, goddess." He barked as he rose, running towards her. He kicked her body over to see she still had not awakened. His eyes widened as he trailed one of his hands along his ear. He sprinted out of the dungeon faster than he ever has before, fearing for his sanity.

Kunnandi whimpered as she groggily placed her hands on the bloody, crusty floor. She pushed herself upright sluggishly; her hair covered in dry clumps of blood. She groaned in pain as she stood and stumbled towards the bathroom. Shattered pieces of the mirror glistened on the white tile. She furrowed her eyebrows confused as she noticed dried blood on some of the shards. She stepped over the broken pieces and used a towel to push the glass into a small pile. She started a bath, pouring in the lavender liquid she had used previously. She inhaled the delicate perfumes of the bathwater as she stripped herself bare. She stepped into the bath and sank, letting the delicate water caress her skin. The water began to turn a violent shade of red as she dipped her head back and scrubbed away the blood. She massaged shampoo into her hair as she drained the water so she could wash her hair in the sink. She turned on the faucet and put her hair underneath the stream. She scrubbed her head thoroughly until all the soap was gone. Her hand felt around for a towel and grabbed one off of the towel rack. She towel dried her hair and then wrapped the towel around her body. Her night gown was soiled with her blood and she grimaced, not wanting to become dirty again. She wandered into her holding cell, expecting to see Loki, yet was surprised to find he was not waiting for her. The poison had finally worked it's way out of her system and she felt powerful again. Kunnandi began to think of ways she could escape as she ran her hand along the glowing, clear walls of her cell. A burst of gold light buzzed at her touch and she flinched, feeling a slight electrical zap. She rubbed her finger tips and looked at the floor feeling defeated, until she realized that the floor was made out of white concrete. She knelt down and closed her eyes, imagining a tunnel for her to climb through. Soon the concrete began to crack in a circle, and finally a tunnel was created. She moved the rubble out of the way and slipped inside, popping out on the outside. She sprinted out quickly, clutching the towel to her body. She skidded down several corridors before she found her bedroom. She briskly entered her room, locking the door behind her. She rushed towards her dresser and found a second set of armor for her with a note attached to it.

 _My dear Kunnandi, your service for the good of this realm has proven you are worthy to become a citizen of Asgard. Please accept this hand crafted armor Odin designed for you before he fell ill._

 _-Frigga_

Kunnandi pulled out her new gold breastplate which had jormungand coiling around the hips, up the waist, and finally bared his fangs on the left breast. on the shoulders there were two medals that had the Yggdrasil tree on them which held a dark, plum cape with a hood. She pulled out a dark brown, long sleeved, leather undershirt as well as matching pants; both heavily insulated. Her forearm armor had jormungand coiling around himself. Her boots were the same dark brown as the pants but with gold, metal shin guards. On the dresser sat a fang which belonged to none other than Jormungand. She quickly dressed into her armor and brushed back her hair into a ponytail. She slid the fang through the base of her ponytail, securing her hair tightly. She held her hand out and her weapon materialized in her grasp. She knew exactly where Loki would be, and she hurried towards the throne room.

"All Father we must speak with you urgently!" Sif's voice erupted inside the throne room. Her and the warriors three had their right hand pressed over their heart and their heads down as they climbed the golden steps to the royal throne. Sif looked up, expecting to see Odin perched on his golden chair, but was startled to see Loki. He wore his golden helmet with the horns coiling towards the back of his head. His armor was his most regal set, and he clutched the King's scepter.

"My dear friends." Loki spoke with his most sincerest tone.

"Where is Odin?" Fandral asked on confusion.

"Father has fallen into the Odinsleep, mother fears he may never wake again." Loki stated matter of factually, as if there is nothing they could do.

"We would speak with her..." Sif's voice became small, child like even. Her blue eyes growing in intensity as she looked upon the new, crooked king of Asgard.

"She has refused to leave Father's bedside. You can bring your matters to me," Loki's tone grew more and more arrogant as he rose from the throne and tapped the bottom of the scepter on the golden stone. "Your king." Sif and the warriors three glanced at one another before they reluctantly kneeled.

"My king, we wish to ask you to end Thor's banishment." Sif asked politely.

"My first command cannot be to undo the Allfather's last. We're on the brink of war with Jotunheim. Our people need a sense of continuity, in order to feel safe in these difficult times. All of us must stand together, for the good of Asgard."

"Of course..." Fandral trailed off, feeling utterly gobsmacked.

"Good, then you will wait for my word." Loki was growing increasingly impatient.

"If I may, beg the indulgence of your Majesty, to perhaps reconsider..." Volstagg interrupted while laughing nervously.

"We're done!" Loki snapped, hitting the bottom of the scepter on the stone floor, this time much more aggressive. The warriors looked at one another in disbelief before they rose, bowed, and exited the throne room.

"This is not fair." Sif snapped as she crossed her arms. She and the warriors three were headed towards their favorite lounge to discuss the events that have been taking place.

"Kunnandi was right, we should never trust Loki." Hogun spoke hoarsely. They all nodded in agreement as they rounded a corner into a new hallway. Fandral looked out the window into the courtyard. The east wing where the throne room was located adjacent from the west wing. A flash flickered in the east wing, and Fandral swore he saw Kunnandi. He needed to speak with her about Loki, but in private.

"I think I left something in the throne room. I shall retrieve it and meet you all in the lounge," He interrupted the awkward silence and hurried towards Kunnandi.

Kunnandi burst into the royal chamber with the intent to kill. She saw Loki lounging on the throne where Odin has sat many times before him. He grinned at her mischievously as he snapped his fingers. Two of him appeared next to Kunnandi, grabbing both of her arms and forcing her to kneel.

"My my, little minx. It seems you have escaped yet again. And I cannot let this slip by. Oh no, after the disrespect you've showed me, I clearly haven't broken you in enough." A new found confidence radiated from the god as he glided down the staircase. Kunnandi struggled against the clones grasp, thrashing violently as Loki slipped his hand under her chin. "Your act of defiance was not acceptable. And you must be properly punished." His hand came up fast, and soon he struck her across the face. Her head snapped to the side and she grunted in pain. "You're a cruel, weak goddess aren't you?" He smirked. "You're supposed to be this powerful all knowing being, yet you are so fragile." He grabbed her jaw and forced her to look at him.

"You're a monstrous man." She whispered.

"Oh, it burns you so much to know that your words mean nothing to me doesn't it? That you cannot change who I am." He struck her again and she yelped, blood began to dribble down her pink lips. "You are weary goddess, your abilities are slowly diminishing. Your mental state is beyond frantic, which affects your power." He squatted in front of her with a satisfied grin. "Guardian of knowledge? That's a laugh. You can't even control yourself what makes you think you could keep wisdom safe?" Kunnandi began to tremble as she hung her head, anger pulsing throughout her body.

"You better watch your tongue." She hissed.

"Or what? You'll kill me? No, I don't think you will my dear." He scoffed. "You've had numerous occasions where you could have killed me, or pushed me off of you. But you did not act upon them. Why? Because your love for me runs far deeper than you could possibly imagine. You _like_ my advances." He insisted. Kunnandi's head snapped up, tears in her eyes as she looked into the cruel face of Loki.

"You think I enjoy your assaults you son of a whore?" She snarled as she began to thrash again. Loki backhanded her hard on the cheek, jerking her head to the side.

"Watch your mouth." He threatened as wiped the blood off of the back of his hand. "I know you do." He growled. His hand grabbed her jaw and forced her to hold his gaze. "The darkness in me, calls the darkness within you. That's why you find yourself trembling in want and anticipation when you see me; your body turns sensitive and you're soaking wet with lust. You want my affection, you crave it more than anything in the nine realms. That's why you misbehave, so you can receive my attention." His grip tightened and his gaze darkened. "And now you've got it, and I will keep my attention onto you until you're nothing but a shell, your spirit and mind dead inside you. I will kill you slowly, intimately, and claim you as my own for the rest of my life and just when you think it can't possibly get worse, I destroy everything you love and know, and when you get to the point where you feel like you cannot go on, I will make sure you live to see yourself become the darkness that hides deep inside of you for all of eternity." He snarled, baring his teeth like a savage animal. Kunnandi shivered in fear as tears streamed down her cheeks. "This is the path you've forced me to take, you fatuous swine, and from here on, I won't be as merciful as I have." His foot pushed against her chest, knocking her to the ground. She gasped as he placed his heel on her throat. "You chose the wrong day to cross me."

Fandral's eyes widened in disbelief. his hands that were pressed against the door tightened into fists. His eyes gazed through a small slit in door to see three Loki's standing over Kunnandi. He backed away, wondering what he should do. He had to get help, it was the only way he could save not only Kunnandi, but all of Asgard as well. He hurried towards the lounge to find the other warriors to warn them.

Fandral burst through the lodge doors, startling Lady Sif and the other two warriors. They furrowed their brows in confusion, concerned their friend.

"Is everything alright?" Lady Sif asked, standing hesitantly. Fandral opened his mouth to speak before the sounds of chewing interrupted him. His attention was diverted to Volstagg draped on a leather chaise lounge with numerous plates of food. Fandral's brow twitched in annoyance as he sighed and shook his head.

"I worry for the safety of Asgard."

"So do we, Fandral." Hogun said hoarsely with his arms crossed over his chest.

Fandral burst through the lodge doors, startling Lady Sif and the other two warriors. They furrowed their brows in confusion, concerned their friend.

"Is everything alright?" Lady Sif asked, standing hesitantly. Fandral opened his mouth to speak before the sounds of chewing interrupted him. His attention was diverted to Volstagg draped on a leather chaise lounge with numerous plates of food. Fandral's brow twitched in annoyance as he sighed and shook his head.

"I worry for the safety of Asgard."

"So do we, Fandral." Hogun said hoarsely with his arms crossed over his chest.

"No, you don't understand-" Fandral began to explain until Volstagg began licking his fingers obnoxiously. He ignored the chewing of the plump god and shook his head. "I worry for Kunnandi." He whispered. Sif raised an eyebrow at him in surprise.

"Do you fancy her?" She asked teasingly, gently punching Fandral in the shoulder. Fandral's face deepened in color as he shook his head.

"No that's not it, I think. . . Loki does." All the gods erupted in laughter at the thought of this. "Well I have to say she is the most normal of all his partners! Good for him!" Volstagg shouted excitedly. Fandral wanted nothing more than to tell them what he witnessed, but something told him now was not the time. He swallowed the information, storing it for another occasion.

Kunnandi hung her head low, the two Loki clones still gripped her arms tightly. She accepted her fate; anxiety gripped her lungs as she began to panic. The 'King' went to search for a vile of venom to use on her so he could bring her back to the dungeon. Her mind was racing, her emotions were wreaking havoc on her. Survival mode kicked in and she began to think of ways she could potentially save herself. She knew she couldn't change Loki's mind, but if she was obedient, she was certain that her punishments would be less harsh. In that moment she swallowed her pride, and began preparing herself mentally. Loki re entered the throne room, causing the clones to vaporize. She fell to her knees and closed her eyes. _I can do this_ She assured herself. She held her wrists up as Loki sauntered over to her. He paused and furrowed his brow while craning his neck slightly.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Offering you my wrists, master." She mumbled sheepishly.

"You're what?" Loki scoffed. He roared in laughter as his hand wrapped around his waist. Kunnandi held her wrists up higher, showing Loki she was serious. When he calmed down, he was surprised to see that she still was waiting for him to give her the venom. "You're doing this passively?" He squatted in front of her, and grabbed her jaw. She opened her mouth and closed her eyes, anticipating the thick, sour taste from the venom. Loki felt a sense of distrust and confusion as he opened the vial. He placed the opening on her lips and tilted the glass, causing the venom to pour down her throat. On instinct he reached for her nose and mouth, yet she swallowed the poison without a struggle. His eyes widened in surprise, and felt an uncertainty about what just happened. She stood, her legs wobbling as she trudged towards Loki. She grabbed his forearms and as he was about to push her away, she wrapped his arms around her.

"I apologize if I am heavy, master." She slurred as she slowly slipped into unconsciousness. In that moment she felt at peace, that when she awakens, this all would have been a terrible dream.

Loki stood dumbfounded as her body fell limp in his grasp. He watched the sleeping goddess curl up against his chest before her breathing stopped. He quickly turned her into a guard and slipped his arm under her knees, bringing her into the air. He walked out of the throne room, hoping he did not have to run into lady Sif and the warriors three.

He made it to the dungeon with no trouble. He carried her down the steps, turning Kunnandi back into herself. He craved her submissive behavior, and wanted to see just how far she was willing to go without a fight. Loki placed kunnandi on his shoulder as he fumbled for the keys of the cell. His hand was so close to her arse it was almost a tease. He licked his lips as his nimble fingers brushed against the keys. He pressed them inside the lock and twisted it hungrily, feeling his self control dwindling. He rushed inside, placing her body on the table adjacent from the cuffs. His breath was ragged as dirty thoughts swirled his head. He licked his lips again, hesitantly reaching towards her. His hand brushed against her breast and he inhaled deeply, slowly trailing the tips of his fingers towards her hips. He grasped her curves tightly, turning her over onto her stomach. He stared at her arse with sexual desire pulsing in his pelvis. He cupped her posterior, squeezing boisterously. He grunted on impulse as he pressed his hardening member against her. He bit his lip and his eyes rolled back in his head. He pushed himself away abruptly and wiped his mouth hungrily. He hoisted Kunnandi into the air and cuffed her, leaving her dangling.

Kunnandi awakened to see Loki standing with his back to her.

"I am ready to serve you, master." She garbled. Loki grinned, turning towards her leisurely.

"Are you?" He asked. She nodded. Loki grinned and held up what looked like a bathing suit. "I still have to punish you. You understand why, yes pet?"

"I do, master."

"Explain to me what you did wrong." He growled playfully as he began to pace back and forth, running the silky garments through his fist. Kunnandi swallowed hard, feeling her throat closing.

"I've tried to escape on numerous occasions, I've disrespected you, and as an act of defiance I have killed myself in front of you, master." She stuttered, holding his intense stare.

"That's right. And do you remember what I said I would do?"

"Humiliate me, master." She mumbled embarrassed. He nodded. Loki prowled towards her, causing the handcuffs to release her. She fell to the ground onto her knees and held her wrists up to him. He grinned.

"I have a present for you," He draped the silky garments onto her forearms and pulled her up by her hair. "Change." His voice darkened. She nodded and stumbled towards the bathroom. She shut the door behind her, feeling embarrassed. She began to undress and folded her clothes neatly, placing them on the sink. She held up the garments that were given to her and she gasped in disgust. It was a bikini styled armor, a gold brassiere fastened with leather strings over the neck and around the back on the left breast cup was Loki's symbol. Two shear green veils that attached to a g-string leather thong flowed to the floor. A solid gold belt wrapped around her hips, and in the center there was a golden emblem with Loki's symbol. _Arrogant much?_ She dressed herself slowly, dreading what would come next. She turned around several times, eyeing herself. Scars from where she had been wounded glowed like silver streaks in the light. She was totally, and utterly exposed, nothing was safe from Loki. Her hand clutched the cold handle of the door, and she exhaled. She turned the handle, and stood before her 'master.'

"You look, _delicious._ " He spoke huskily. Kunnandi looked down at the floor with a blush scorching her delicate skin. He prowled towards her quickly, pinning her against the wall with his hips. His hands grabbed her wrists and held them above her head. She tried not to squirm as his mouth aggressively possessed her. Her hands snaked into his silky. Midnight colored hair and grasped it tightly, deepening the kiss. Loki inhaled in surprise as Kunnandi slowly began to take control. Her legs wrapped around his hips and she slid her hands down to his neck. Loki pushed her against the wall, causing her to yelp in pain.

"What are you doing?" He panted while pressing his forehead against Kunnandi. His chilling green eyes seemed to pierce through her.

"Have I displeased you, master?" Kunnandi whimpered "I just wanted to pleasure you. I am so-"

"No, you have not displeased me. I just don't understand…You're planning something aren't you?" He growled while pressing harder into her. His mouth went to her neck, aggressively biting her flesh. She called out in pain as her nails dug into the back of the Mischief God. "That's it, girl, arch your back, scream for me." Loki grunted as he began to remove articles of clothing. He placed the goddess on her feet and began to strip. His armor clashed to the floor, revealing his lean, bare torso. Kunnandi swallowed hard, eyeing him. He grinned wickedly, grasping her jaw.

"H-how can I please you, master? "Kunnandi's voice shook as she gazed into his lustful stare.

"Take off your armor." He commanded as he grabbed one of the chairs and took a seat. Tears welled up in the eyes of the goddess as she reached behind her to unclasp her golden brassier.

"Yes my king." She stuttered as tears spilled down her cheeks.

"What wounds you to make you cry?" Loki asked with a genuine curiosity. Unexpected, to say the least with the circumstances Kunnandi was under.

"I'm sorry master." She croaked, on the verge of sobbing. She inhaled deeply, trying not to panic. If she started to panic, she could lose control. Or worse, be punished by Loki. She turned away from him, wiping her eyes as she undid the clasps. _You can do this, Kunnandi._ She assured herself as the brassier tumbled to the ground. She took a deep breath, and slowly turned towards her waiting king.

"Walk towards your master." He demanded. Kunnandi grasped her breasts as she turned towards her hungry king. She closed her eyes as she revealed herself to him, turning away in embarrassment.

"Come now, _pet_. There is no need to be bashful. I yearn for your body's silky touch." He grinned wickedly as Kunnandi gingerly walked towards him. His hands found her hips as he looked up into her narrow face. He pulled her between his legs and began to kiss her upper ribcage. His nails clawed into her as his teeth sank into her skin. Kunnandi yelped in surprise while biting her lower lip. Her fingers tangled into his hair, gripping the midnight locks tightly. He pushed her body to the floor, kissing her roughly. His skillful tongue caressing her lips in want. The skin to skin contact was much needed, and Loki moaned into the Goddesses mouth.

Kunnandi felt a hot feeling swirl in her stomach as butterflies smashed into her belly. Her cheeks burned, and her body ached from Loki's touch.

The hunger, the sexual tension, their bodies touching just enough to satisfy the famished feeling in her stomach, the excitement, the adrenaline. All of sensations, being compelled by him; Wanting to spill her desires onto him in the form of physical connection. Never in her life has she felt such a strong feeling in the pit of her stomach. She began to crave that sensation from him the more she thought about it. She wanted him.

Loki's lips attacked her neck as she wrapped her legs around his toned hips. He grinded himself against her, his hands grabbing her wrists and pinning them above her head. She was losing control, and wanted something that she would never admit to.

"Loki-" She moaned, arching her back. As soon as she did this, regret flooded her. The God of Mischief paused, slowly raising his head to meet the gaze of the nervous goddess. "I'm sorry, My King, I-"

"More, scream for me, little minx. Beg for the feeling of pleasure." A wicked grin grew on his face. He was growing impatient as he gripped her thong and tugged it down to Kunnandi's ankles. His eyes witnessed her glorious womanhood for the first time, and he licked his lips in approval. "Your body never ceases to surprise me." He whispered sensually. His dexterous digits found her swelling clitoris and began to toy with the sensitive bud of nerves. Kunnandi arched her back and called out in pleasure, digging her nails into Loki's shoulders. "Yes-" She breathed, biting her lip. Loki smirked in approval as he began to undress himself.

That's when realization dawned on her, and her sense of logic came back.

"Wait, you can't!" She yelped while quickly retracting from Loki. She curled herself into a ball to shield herself from the lustful god. Loki's expression became dark and angered as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"And why is that?"

"Because I could bare your child, you do not wish that do you, master?" She whimpered. Loki thought about it for a moment, and then ran his hand through his hair.

"No." He glowered at the trembling goddess. "Yet you teased me, enticing me to take your body. Shame on you, this will not go unpunished little pet." He snapped as he stood, brushing himself off. "Clothe yourself, wench." He barked as he turned away from her. Kunnandi scrambled to gather the skimpy garments and slipped them onto her body.

"I'm ready master." She spoke in her smallest voice. She couldn't even bring herself to look at the God of Mischief. She could hear his footsteps coming towards her at a rapid pace and she held her breath and closed her eyes. His hands wrapped around her neck and Kunnandi began to panic. Just as she thought she was about to be strangled, she heard a click. Her eyes shot open to see a leather leash in Loki's grasp. Her hands grazed the skin on her neck to feel a matching leather collar. "What is this?" She asked with a furrowed brow.

Loki threw his head back and laughed. "This, my darling, is part of your punishment. Come, we are going to Jotunheim." He tugged and Kunnandi jerked forward. She opened her mouth to protest before Loki cut her off. "Don't even think about breaking free. If the leash is taken off by anyone other than myself, there is two vials of poison waiting to inject themselves into your neck. Understand?" He snarled. Kunnandi nodded frantically and shuffled behind Loki as they exited the cell.

They landed in Jotunheim gracefully. Loki brought her to a secret entrance and blindfolded her so she could not trace the spot back. Her body began to tremble in the frigid air as Loki slipped off the blindfold.

"Come." He commanded as he yanked the leash. Kunnandi stumbled forward and yelped as she bumped into his shoulder. He turned to her and gave her an icy glare.

"I'm sorry, master." She quickly apologized. His lip twitched in a smirk as he led her towards the throne room. Frost giants began to gather and spy on them as they entered the frozen palace.

"Kill him." Growled Laufey. Loki narrowed his eyes with a quizzical grin as his brows furrowed.

"After all I've done for you." He sneered. The Frost Giant King paused, leaning back in his throne.

"So you're the one who showed us the way into Asgard." Laufey deducted. Loki's face darkened as shadows clung to his delicate skin.

"That was just a bit of fun, really." A cat like grin grew on the God of Mischief's face. "To ruin my brothers big day, and to protect this realm from his idiotic rule for a while longer." Loki had officially piqued the interest of Laufey. The Frost Giant king leaned forward in his throne, waiting for Loki to continue.

"I will hear you." He spoke. Kunnandi's eyes widened in disbelief as she gazed at the back of Loki's strong shoulders, then at Laufey. The feeling of fear was twisting inside of her, burrowing deep into stomach. Loki walked leisurely towards Laufey, frost giants slowly appearing in the distance to watch.

"I will conceal you, and a handful of your soldiers, lead you into Odin's chamber and you can slay him where he lies." Loki arrogantly spoke. Kunnandi yelped in shock, sinking her heels into the ground and refusing to move. Loki's jaw clenched as he yanked her forward. Laufey grinned ear to ear as he looked at the helpless goddess. He diverted his attention back to Loki and narrowed his red eyes.

"Why not kill him yourself?" He asked skeptically. Loki scoffed in annoyance, glanced at the ground, then back at Laufey with an arrogant smirk.

"I'd expect that the Asgardians wouldn't take kindly to a king who killed his predecessor." He stated as if it were the most obvious thing ever. "One Odin is dead I will return the casket to you-" Laufey stood eagerly with a grin plastered onto his frosty face. "And you can return Jotunheim to all its, glory." Loki's shoulders relaxed slightly as his confidence rose an all-time high.

"I, accept." Laufey growled. Loki grinned. Kunnandi felt tears pool in her eyes as she frantically looked at Loki. He turned and began tugging Kunnandi with him, until Laufey spoke. "So, Kunnandi, are you this gods little infertile whore?"

Loki stopped dead in his tracks, turning slowly to look at Kunnandi, rage clearly visible on his face. "Infertile?" demanded glaring at the trembling goddess. _Fuck_ The voices in Kunnandi's head screamed.

"She did not tell you?" Laufey chuckled. "Do you know how she became immortal?"

"She told me a spell was casted onto her." Loki snapped, still holding Kunnandi's gaze.

"In order to become immortal, Mimir had to sacrifice something as equal in power, her fertility. I'm surprised you haven't figured that out." He mocked. Loki's rage could have melted all of Jotunheim.

"Come, Kunnandi. We have much to discuss." Loki's expression was stone cold as he dragged the goddess towards the bifrost entrance. He was having none of her bullshit.

"Master, I-"

"If you open your damn mouth once more, I will cut off your tongue."

Kunnandi clammed up completely, biting her lower lip. Loki summoned the bifrost and the two gods were brought to Heimdall. He stood tall on the center piece, his golden eyes baring into Loki, completely ignoring Kunnandi.

"What troubles you gate keeper?" Loki mocked.

"I turned my gaze on you in Jotunheim but I could not see you or hear you." Heimdall's timeless voice bounced off of the golden gears of the bifrost, vibrating soothingly. "You were shrouded from my gaze just like the Frost Giants." Loki swaggered towards the gates keeper, his face pressed in a cruel expression.

"Perhaps your senses have weakened after your many years of service." Loki suggested smugly.

"Or perhaps someone has found a way to hide things that he does not wish to be seen." Heimdall retorted.

"You have great power, Heimdall. Did Odin ever fear you?" Loki asked as he began to pace around the golden center piece.

"No."

"And why is that."

"Because he is my king, and I am sworn to obey him."

"He was your king, You're sworn to obey me now." Loki snapped. "Yes?"

Heimdall paused, his tongue pressing against the inside of his cheek.

"Yes."

"Then you will open the bifrost to no one, until I have repaired the damage that my brother has done." Loki snarled pulling Kunnandi alongside of him at a quickened pace.

They entered the palace quickly, taking a different direction from the dungeon.

"Wh-where are we going master?" Kunnandi stuttered. Loki ignored her question, yanking her down several corridors before reaching his bedroom.

Kunnandi began to fight back, struggling and pulling against his iron grasp. Loki's patience was dwindling as he jerked her inside of his room. She fell to the ground with a thud, gazing up at Loki in terror.

"You sneaky little bitch." He snarled, slamming the door behind him and locking it. "You lied to me."

"I don't know what to say.' Kunnandi whispered while staring at the floor. Loki squatted in front of her, grasping her chin and forcing her to look into his cruel eyes.

"Now, I will take you." He stated as he wrapped the leash around his hand and pulled Kunnandi onto the bed. "No matter how much you beg, plead, or cry, I will not stop." He growled. Kunnandi fought back tears as she nodded. He tied her wrists with the leather leash, then secured it to the bed. His hands attacked her armor, completely tearing it off of her body and throwing it behind him. He crashed their mouths together in a hungry kiss, his tongue pushing deep into the goddesses mouth. She whimpered in pleasure, her fear from before completely disappeared as she arched her back into him, pressing her naked body to his leather uniform. His hands found her hips and he pushed her down into the mattress. He bit her lower lip hard, sucking it into his mouth as if to say _this belongs to me_. His left hand snaked to her womanhood, finding that it was soaking. Without any hesitation, his finger slipped inside of her.

"M-master please!" She moaned, tugging at the leash. She rolled her pelvis hungrily, letting his finger push against her g-spot. His free hand held down her hips and he grinned.

"Tonight, my sweet, I will taste you, test you, bend you, break you, in all the ways you love," He smirked. He began to suck and nip at her collarbone, leaving dark bruises. "And when you're begging for more, I'll show you what it's like to be had by a god." Kunnandi called out in pleasure and started to become increasingly frustrated with the binds on her wrists. Loki slipped in a second finger, pumping his dexterous digits at an orgasmic rate. He stretched her the best he could before he _needed_ her. His lips took hers again, kissing her roughly as he began to undress himself. His shoulder armor and cape clattered against the floor, along with his shirt. Kunnandi kissed his neck, desire pooling deep inside of her. She tried to fight it, but she couldn't; she wanted him, she needed him, she was falling for him.

Loki sat up, removed his fingers and stared at the goddess, admiring her body. She looked down at him through her lashes to see that he was spreading her legs apart. Loki slowly untied her, taunting the goddess. She immediately shot upright and grasped his onyx hair. Loki chuckled darkly as he kicked off his shoes. Kunnandi continued to kiss his neck as he laid her back down onto the bed.

"So eager are we? Remember pet, this is punishment." He reminded her. Kunnandi bit down on his shoulder playfully in acknowledgement. Loki grabbed the waistband of his pants and slowly took off the last of his garments. Kunnandi sucked in a breath, closing her eyes. She bit her lower lip, then reluctantly turned her gaze to Loki. He grinned wickedly as Kunnandi's cheeks burned with a blush. She had never seen an erection before, let alone one of this size. She swallowed hard as she glanced between his throbbing member and his eyes.

As quick as a flash, Loki hoisted her hips up right as he hovered over her.

"Slow first." He assured the quivering goddess. He held his erection in his hand, placing the tip at her moist entrance. Loki inhaled sharply as he slid the head inside of Kunnandi. She gasped and tensed, trying not to scream. "Kunnandi." He called. The goddess hesitantly peered at The God Of Mischief. "Keep your eyes on me, do you understand?" He asked.

"Yes." She croaked. Loki Pushed himself deeper, stopping periodically to allow the goddess to adjust. When he was fully inside, his eyes rolled back in his head as he licked his lips. He placed his hands beside Kunnandi's neck, putting himself in a position that would be comfortable to thrust in. She bit her lower lip hard, trying to adjust.

"I'm going to move," He stated more than asked. His first thrust was slow, tantalizing, "Your tightness is incredible" He grunted, thrusting for the second time. Kunnandi yelped in pain as tears stung her eyes. Her nails dug into his shoulders as he began to ride her. His mouth found hers again and he kissed her roughly, yanking her hair down to give him further access with his tongue. The pain and pleasure confused Kunnandi's senses, making her feel high.

"How I want to see that innocent little look on your face when you feel yourself being filled by me," Loki moaned as his hips rolled deliciously, causing his erect member to stroke her g-spot.

"Loki!" Kunnandi shouted. He began to pick up his pace, making his rhythmic thrust increasingly faster.

"That's right, use my name." Loki growled seductively. The petite Goddess wrapped her legs around Loki's waist, giving herself an intense feeling of pleasure.

"Yes master!"She moaned. Kunnandi began to pant as her nails clawed down Loki's back. He rolled his hips in circular motions, giving extra attention to the places the Goddess needed the most.

"Fuck." He panted, sweat forming on his forehead. Kunnandi began to meet his thrusts with an eagerness, and started feeling a familiar sensation swirl from deep inside of her. Her eyelids fluttered as her back began to arch.

"No, open your eyes, my pet. Let me see the ecstasy in your eyes. I want to hear your precious scream." He commanded. Kunnandi obeyed, and held his gaze as she slowly came undone. She screamed loudly, her body trembling as her walls clenched around Loki. Her nails pierced his back as she rode out her orgasm. Loki somehow quickened his pace, making the Goddess convulse. She jerked her head back as w continued to call out in pleasure. The way her walls clenched caused a powerful feeling to swell in the god's pelvis before he released himself.

"Kunnandi." He moaned, his erection pulsating before his hot seed shot out. Kunnandi could feel him cum, which caused her to moan in response. His warm seed filled every last inch of her womb. He filled her deliciously. The God of Mischief collapsed on top of The now divirgined Goddess with a satisfied smirk. He could feel her heart beat from inside of her and chuckled. He unclipped the collar from her neck and tossed to the side. He laid on top of her for a moment and placed his head in the crook of her neck. She stroked his hair soothingly, completely exhausted. She felt a warm feeling of love towards him, and in that moment she had forgotten that she had ever despised him. She was in complete bliss, and wished that this moment would never stop. Loki slowly peered up at her, his green eyes glistening with delight. He gave her a small smile before kissing her forehead and standing. She stared at his beautifully sculpted body and could not help but blush. "Sleep well my pet, I have things I must attend to."He placed a tender kiss on Kunnandi's cheek before getting dressed. She tried her hardest to stay awake to clean herself up, but her body was far too exhausted. Loki dressed quickly, pulled his blanket over Kunnandi, and exited the bedroom. As soon as he left the room, the blissful aura left with him. Regret soon flooded Kunnandi, and she rubbed her lower stomach.

 _I'm officially his now._ She thought to herself. Her hand slipped between her thighs and winced slightly as she trailed her finger along her entrance. _Already sore?_ She asked herself as she reluctantly gazed at her hand. A translucent white, thick substance clung to her fingertips. Realization dawned onto her that the substance was a piece of Loki that was left behind. She blushed and closed her eyes, drifting to sleep.

Kunnandi shot up fast, feeling a disturbance. Her actions of lust blinded her, clouding her memory of the things said in Jotunheim. _That was the punishment, stalling me._ She pushed the blankets off of her and rose, feeling achy. She wandered into Loki's bathroom and gazed at her reflection. The right side of her neck was stained with dark bruises as well as her collarbone, navel, and left side of her neck. Her hips were stiff and where his fingers dug in were stained a dark purple. she found it hard to stand. He completely destroyed her innocence, and she felt conflicted. She wracked her brain trying to find a reason for her affectionate feelings towards him, yet feelings of distaste as well, and then it came to her. Stockholm syndrome. She was falling for her sick, twisted master, and she could not stop it. She was in love, and she hated herself for it.

Common sense slowly came back to her as she searched for something to wear. She found one of Loki's bathrobes and wrapped her body in it quickly, running to her room to dress herself. As she burst through the door, a bright light erupted from the Bifrost, glowing outside of her window. Immediately Kunnandi could feel a familiar presence.

"Thor." She whispered in disbelief.

Kunnandi dressed in her armor quickly, grasping onto the staff of her axe as she hurried out of her sleeping quarters. She sprinted down the elaborate golden hallways until she reached the entrance of the castle. She rushed towards the golden doors, until Thor burst through them.

"Kunnandi?" He asked in disbelief. Tears welled in the eyes of the weakened goddess as she reached towards Thor. He ran towards her, throwing his muscular arms around her in a sweet embrace. She sobbed into his shoulder, trying to find any means of comfort.

"Oh Thor," She cried, digging her nails into his back and clutching him to her. Thor pulled back gently, placing his hand at the side of her neck. The goddess flinched under his warm touch. His eyes scanned the bruises on her neck, and soon anger pooled into his steely blue eyes.

"Who did this to you?" He snapped.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you it was Fandral, would you?" She joked while wiping away a few tears.

"Where is Loki?" Thor demanded, not even believing the joke \\. The Goddesses throat felt as though it were closing, she wanted to tell him everything, tell him the truth, but part of her felt the need to protect her master. She swallowed hard as she fought back more tears.

"I think he is where your father lies. Come, we must hurry!" Kunnandi grabbed Thor's wrist and began leading him into the healing chambers.

Laufey broke the doors down of the healing room with ease, Frigga, drawing a blade, sliced away at a frost giant, slaying the beast. She turned to face her next opponent until Laufey knocked her away. He prowled towards the sleeping Allfather, straddling him. his cold, blue hand pried open Odin's eye, and stared at him.

"They say that even though you sleep, you are aware of your surroundings. I hope this is true, so you may see that your death came from me, King Laufey." A dagger of ice formed in his hand as he slowly rose his arm, readying himself to stab Odin. Abruptly a firey blast exploded around Laufey, knocking him to the floor.

"And you will know that your death came from the son of Odin." Loki growled as he held up his king scepter. He fired another blast, killing laufey and turning him into ash. Frigga ran to her son with open arms, praising him as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I swear to you mother, that they will pay for what they have done today." Loki assured her, affectionately placing his hand on her waist.

"Loki!" Thor and Kunnandi growled in unison. The gods appeared in the doorway and the anger was palpable.

"Thor!" Frigga exclaimed as she rushed over to her banished son. "I knew you would return to us!" She pulled him into a hug. Thor wrapped one arm around the waist of his mother as he continually glared at his brother over her shoulder. His mother pulled away and Loki took a defensive stance as Thor prowled towards his brother, Kunnandi not too far behind.

"Why don't you tell her?" Thor snapped. "How you sent the destroyer to kill our friends, to kill me?" He hissed through clenched teeth.

"You what?!" Kunnandi demanded in shock. Her eyes locked with the Trickster god, and felt a whole new feeling of rage. Frigga opened her mouth in disbelief, too surprised to say a word.

"Well, I was just carrying out father's last command." He attempted to lie, yet it was obvious that he held back the truth. The two gods stood on one side of Odin as Loki cowered on the other.

"You're a talented liar brother, always have been." Thor snarled.

"It's good to have you back, now if you would excuse me, I have to destroy Jotunheim." Loki held up his scepter and fired a blast, directly at Thor. Kunnandi leaped in front of him, making herself to take the brunt of the blow. She crashed into Thor, causing the two of them to break through the healing chamber to outside the castle. They plummeted to the ground quickly, Thor grasping onto the Goddesses hips so that they would not come apart. Kunnandi jerked her body, twisting so that she was on the bottom.

"What are you doing?!" He commanded.

"Trust me!" She shouted over the howling wind. She could see the earth below her growing larger as they headed closer to it. She placed her hands in front of her, turning the ground beneath them into sand. As they were about to crash, Thor began swinging his hammer which made the impact far less severe. They landed gently; Thor rolled off the goddess and brushed himself off. He helped her stand and they looked at each other for a moment.

"Go, now. My weight would only slow you down. I will find another way to get there." Thor nodded and placed his hand against her neck gently.

"We will talk after all of this, alright?"

Kunnandi nodded. Thor began to swing his hammer again, and he quickly disappeared into the night sky.

Thor landed at the end of the bifrost gracefully. He trotted to slow his landing as he gazed at the inside to see what appears to be a glowing, frozen tree, tangling itself inside the gears of the Bifrost.

"You can't stop it!" Loki hissed. "The bifrost won't be turned off until it rips Jotunheim apart." Thor quickly sprinted inside, raising his hammer and in order to shatter the icy barrier of the tree until Loki shot a blast directly into his chest. Thor recoiled backwards and grunted in pain as he landed with a thud. He rose quickly, clutching the handle of his hammer.

"Why have you done this?" He demanded.

"To prove to father that I am a worthy son. When he wakes I will have saved his life, destroyed that race of monsters, and _I_ will be true heir to the throne." He whispered angrily.

"You can't kill an entire race!" Thor shouted through clenched teeth.

"Why not?" Loki grinned. "And what is this new found love for the frost giants? _You_ could have killed them all with your bare hands." He mocked.

"I've changed." Thor stated sternly.

"So have I." Loki smirked as he struck Thor across the face with the butt of his scepter. "Now fight me." He struck his brother much harder this time, causing him to land on his back and skid across the floor. "I never wanted the throne!" Loki roared as he paced around the frozen tree. "I only wanted to be your equal."

"I will not fight you brother!" Thor shrieked as he stood, clutching his hammer tightly.

"I'm not your brother, I never was."

"Loki this is madness!"

"Is it madness? is it? Is it?!" he snapped. His breath coiled like a white snake into the air as his body began to tremble in the cold. His eyes began to well with tears. "C'mon what happened on earth that made you so, soft?!" His voice trembled as he demanded his question. "Don't tell me it was that woman?" Thor stared at his brother in silence. "Oh, it was?" Tears began spilling down Loki's cheek as he bared his teeth. "Well maybe when we are done here I will pay her a visit myself!" He threatened. The two gods leaped at each other and began to fight. Thor was on his back as his brother swung his scepter, just missing the thunder god. Thor knocked Loki onto his back, swinging his hammer up and crashing it down onto his staff. Electricity pulsated off Mjoner as Loki kicked Thor in the face.

They continued to fight savagely, their bodies being thrown about as they swung their weapons at one another. Electrical sparks were flying every which direction until finally. Thor and Loki fired at one another simultaneously causing them to burst out of the Bifrost. Loki skidded on his back and slid off the side of the bridge. His hands grasped the rainbow side, yelping in surprise.

"Thor!" He called desperately. He tried his best to claw his way onto the bridge as the thunder god stood over him. "Brother please." He begged with tear filled eyes. Thor hesitated for a moment, but began to crouch to help his brother. That's when Loki vanished. Thor gasped and shot up quickly, seeing Loki multiply right before his eyes. Kunnandi skidded to a stop to see the clones just in time. She was panting heavily and sweat formed on her brow.

"Enough!" Thor screamed as he smashed his hammer on the bridge, making the clones disappear and Loki fly backwards and hit Kunnandi. They rolled to a stop as he gazed down at the goddess below him.

"Already back for more?" He smirked as he reached for a dagger attempting to stab the goddess. She caught the blade with her bare hand, her eyes bore into his skull as her face pressed into a cold glare. His eyes widened in shock as she rose her axe and hit him in the jaw with the hilt. He groaned in pain as he rolled onto his back. Thor seemed to have appeared quickly, standing over his brother as he placed Mjoner onto Loki's chest. The Thunder God reached towards Kunnandi holding his hand out to her.

"Glad you could make it." He smiled playfully as he pulled the goddess to her feet. She nodded her head and turned to see Loki struggling underneath Mjoner, gripping the hammers head and attempting to pull it off of him. His face reddened as he grunted from the pressure.

"Come, Kunnandi," Thor commanded as they walked towards the Bifrost. The metal dome was spinning rapidly, sparks of electricity and flames roared from the entrance.

"Look at you, the mighty Thor! With all your strength, what good does it do you now?" Loki shrieked over the roar of the Bifrost. "Do you hear me brother? There's nothing you or that goddess can do!"

"What's the plan?" Kunnandi asked while gripping her axe tightly, ignoring the angry god of mischief.

"If we do not destroy the Bifrost all of Jotunheim will perish." Thor's face pressed into a pensive expression as he summoned Mjolner to him. He began smashing the rainbow bridge, sparks flying in all directions. "Kunnandi get back!" He growled as he continued to smash the bridge. The goddess scurried away, placing herself between the harming Thor and a very confused Loki.

"What are you doing?" Loki snapped while sitting upright. "If you destroy the Bifrost you'll never see her again!" He roared.

"Forgive me jane" Thor whispered as he brutally attacked the glass bridge. Loki ran towards the goddess, spear in hand and pushed right past her. She chased him until Thor did one final blow, shattering the last piece of bridge connecting the dome to Asgard. Their bodies were propelled into the air and they too began to tumble into the nothingness of space, until Odin appeared holding the spear that was once in Loki's possession. Thor grabbed the metal staff and reached out for Kunnandi's elbow, holding her tightly. She jolted from the sudden catch but managed to lock hands with the tumbling god of mischief. Their eyes met, and tears were forming in both sets.

"I could have done it father, I could have done it! For you, for all of us!" Loki called out in a childlike voice.

"No, Loki." Odin spoke raspily. The god of mischief began to look around frantically, tears in his eyes as an idea occurred to him. His free hand slipped into his pocket and pulled out a vile of poison.

"Loki what are you doing?" Kunnandi demanded. "Quick pull us up!" She shrieked as he shattered the vial on her wrist. She screamed out in agony as she tried to fight the poison.

"Let me go" Loki snarled.

"Loki please, don't." Kunnandi's voice pleaded, gripping him tightly. Odin began pulling up as best as he could, but to no avail. "I love you, Loki," Kunnandi sobbed. Loki's eyes widened in disbelief. He struggled to keep a hold on her hand, realizing far too late that this was a mistake. That's when her arm gave out due to the poison and she watched him plummet into the nothingness that is space. He reached towards her continually, never breaking her gaze. She screamed out his name frantically as tears began to spill down her cheeks and tumble with him. Thor shouted out in protest, and before Kunnadi knew it, she fell into death's blissful slumber.

Kunnandi Shot up immediately, gasping as she looked around the room. She was laying on one of the healers cot. The room was bathed in a warm, golden light. The tan walls glowed and dark wood arches climbed high on the ceiling. Her hands snaked into her damp, oily, brown hair and she shook her head as sobs bubbled over from her throat. Her swollen eyes glanced at her wrist to see that it was bandaged. She reluctantly trailed her hand along the gauze, recalling the events before her passing. She slowly swung her legs around the side of the bed robotically and stepped onto the cold marble tile barefooted. Her feet made a faint pitter patter as she wandered towards the door. Her hand grasped the golden handle and she opened it, revealing that Thor was walking towards her, only twenty feet away. He paused as their eyes locked, and furrowed his brow in disbelief.

"Kunnandi?" He asked utterly shocked. And as if on cue, the frail goddess crumpled onto her knees. She covered her mouth as her silent sobs seeped through her fingers. The thunder god sprinted towards her, dropped to his knees and slid by her side. His tan arms crushed her to him and she continued to cry in his embrace. Her head was nuzzled against his chest, His blonde hair tickled the back of her neck. No words were spoken as he rubbed her back soothingly. He clutched onto her like a child holds a blanket, and she allowed herself to fall apart.

"I'm sorry." Thor whispered. Kunnandi reluctantly rose her head to gaze into his steely blue eyes.

"He was your brother, why are you apologizing?" She croaked.

"Because he was your other half," He smiled gently while brushing a piece of hair behind her ear "I could see it before I left, that despite your concerns over him you cared about him."

"Yes, I-...Thor, there's something you should know." Kunnandi swallowed as she tried to keep herself calm. The Thunder God dropped his arms to his side and pulled away. He sat cross legged and stared at her, waiting for her to continue. "L-...Your brother, did some things to me that I know are not okay, but I can't help but have affectionate feelings towards him, as if deep down I wanted every moment of it."

"Well, what is it?" He asked impatiently. "The bruising on your neck- it was dark. He hurt you didnt he?" The goddess put her head down and sniffled while nodding. "Physically?" She nodded again. "Emotionally?"

"Sexually." Kunnandi added in a whisper. After a few moments she dared herself to look into the dark, hateful expression of the thunder god.

" _He what_!?" Thor stood fuming, he summoned hammer and turned, facing away from Kunnandi. "I should have killed him." He spat.

"Thor, you don't understand." She sobbed. He looked at her as she rose to her feet. She grabbed the bottom of her cotton like smock and lifted it to reveal the bruising on her hips and stomach as well as collarbone. "He did this to me, over and over again. And I couldn't help but fall in love with him. I satisfied him, which made me feel a sense of fulfillment. And all along as I tried to deny it, I eventually gave up and allowed myself to love him."

"There is absolutely no excuse for what he has done," Thor snarled. He placed his strong hands in the thin shoulders of the goddess as he spoke. His facial expression softened and he sighed. He placed his hand tenderly on the neck of the goddess and looked at her. She was thinner from what seemed like starvation. Her cheekbones were poking through her skin more and her pale skin was almost see through. Her lips were cracked and dry, and her hands were bones. Her long brown hair that use to emit a glow was now a lackluster dusty color.

"You're right, there is not. But for now, we must mourn. Despite all that has happened we both love him, am I wrong?" The goddess croaked as she began to become choked up.

Thor sighed and looked away for a moment, then nodded. "No, you're right." He met her gaze again and slid his hand to hers. "Come, we must dress you for the funeral. You've been asleep for over a week."

"Over a week?!" Kunnandi gasped in astonishment.

"We wanted to wait for you to awaken before we did the ceremony. I will alert everyone of your awakening." Thor assured her as he helped her walk to her bedroom. He opened the door for her and guided her inside. A long black satin gown was laid out nearly on her bed. It had a sweetheart neck line and quarter sleeves. In the sunlight golden specks glistened on the dress, and a thin sheer black veil with gold lace at the bottom was placed next to the dress. Kunnandi looked over at Thor and nodded. He let her go and she wobbled towards the gown.

"If you need me, just shout." He mumbled as he stepped outside and closed the door. Kunnandi sighed and slipped the smock over her head and tossed it to the floor. The goddess flipped her dress over and unzipped it. She stepped inside of it and zipped it, then turned towards the mirror. It was tight around her breasts and waist, then slowly flowed to the floor at her hips. She tied her hair back into a bun and searched for the tooth of jormungand to hold her bun in place. Her fingers trailed the golden encrusted tooth and then slowly she pierced her bun, securing it in place. The goddess quickly put on dark, black eyeliner and mascara. She clipped the black veil into her dull hair and draped the sheer veil over her face. She turned again to look at the mirror, and trailed her thin fingers along the glass.

"Are you okay in there?" Thor asked from the hallway.

"Yes, I'm fine. I will be out in a minute." She called. She smoothed her dress with her hands and then met Thor to make the necessary preparations for the funeral.

It was dusk. Asgard had fallen into the blissfulness that is night. Thousands lined the edge of the city that overlooked the never ending waterfall. Millions of stars watched below as they too mourned. Kunnandi stepped forward with a bow and arrow that had a flame burning at the tip. In the distance there was a small golden boat with the bow curling into a small ball. A painting of Loki was hung on the bow, it stared back at the goddess lifelessly. All of Loki's favorite foods, toys as a child, and other belongings were scattered on the ship. Odin spoke in ancient tongues as a final farewell before the boat began to drift onto the water. Kunnandi readied her bow and arrow waiting for her signal. Odin hit the bottom of his scepter to the tile and it echoed loudly, signifying that it was time. Kunnandi aimed the arrow, pulled it back, and launched it. It made contact with the boat and it burst into hellish flames. All of the civilians released lanterns into the sky, and the paper lanterns glowed like tiny suns. The goddess began to become very emotional as she watched Loki's boat slowly fall over the roaring waves of the waterfall, never to be seen again. She fell to her knees as deep, anguished sobs erupted from her throat. Fandral and Thor rushed to her side, Volstagg, Sif, and Hogun not too far behind. They helped her stand and walked her through the sea of people, apologizing on her behalf. She began going into a state of shock, not able to process everything.

"Are you alright?" Sif asked as she smoothed Kunnandi's brown hair. The trembling goddess could not respond, she just held onto the hands of Thor and Fandral for support as they continued down a corridor. Kunnandi was dazed, bobbing back and forth and bumping into the shoulders of the gods carrying her. Her chest felt as though the world was sitting on it, her breathing quickened as Sif opened the door to Kunnandi's bedroom. Thor dismissed the other gods as he scooped the weeping immortal and laid her on her bed.

"He's gone forever, isn't he?" She croaked. "He really is." Thor sighed and nodded.

"He is."

"I love him."

"I know you do."

"I'll never forget him."

"Neither will I."


End file.
